A New Day
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: Magic came to Kuoh Town in a big way 75 years before the Great War. The creator of magic, Camicia, is the Goddess of Magic. Now, in Kuoh Town, which is ruled by Rias Gremory, is now the stronghold for the magicians. A man named Orlando Bradshaw is one of many magicians that enrolled into Kuoh Academy's Magic Branch. What'll happen when a Camicia asks for his help?
1. The Enrollment Exam For Orlando Bradshaw

As soon as Orlando Bradshaw turned 15 years old, his mother said, "Orlando, I think that you should enroll into Kuoh Magic Academy."

Orlando heard that and asked, "Why? Why can't I go to the regular branch?"

His mother answered, "You have magic, Orlando. Something that normal people don't have."

Orlando asked, "Did you go to Kuoh Magic Academy?"

She answered, "Nope. I wasn't born with magic like you, Orlando. Neither was your father."

Orlando heard that and then asked, "Then why do I have magic if neither of my parents have it?"

His older sister looked at him and said to herself, "He's distraught over the fact that he can't go to Kuoh Academy, huh? I'm not a magician, either. But you need to stay focused little brother."

Orlando said, "Sally, do you have magic?"

Sally Bradshaw answered, "Nope. Just you little brother."

Orlando sighed and Sally said, "School starts the same day for both of us. March 24th. But I should test your Magic capabilities before you try to enroll into the school."

Orlando asked, "Why?"

His mother answered, "Only people with a high MPF score enrolls into the academy."

Orlando asked, "What the hell is an MPF?"

Sally answered, "Magic Power Finder. It's an object that scores a magician by their magic power. And we have one because dad bought one."

Their mother said, "No, he didn't buy it. He built it himself."

Orlando heard that and Sally said, "The highest score you need is 5000. Anything under, you probably won't be picked to enroll into the school."

Orlando heard that and they walked toward the MPF and Sally said, "All you have to do is send a magic spell at it and your score will be created."

Orlando said, "I see."

Their mother looked at him and said, "So, what are you waiting for?"

Orlando looked at it and then closed his eyes saying to himself, "Magic, huh?"

Orlando opened his eyes and sparks started coming from his eyes and he disappeared appeared inside of the MPF and Sally said, "Damn. That's one strong ass head you got there."

Orlando didn't say anything and Sally looked at the score and said, "1, huh? You have a long ways to go."

Orlando took his head out of the ball and said, "Hm, 1 is bad?"

Their mother said, "Yes. It's the worst score that you could possibly get, Orlando. You are a magician."

Someone knocked on the front door and Orlando said, "Someone's at the door."

They heard that and Sally asked, "Are you sure?"

Orlando answered, "Yes. Someone knocked on the door."

Sally heard that and walked to the door and opened it asking, "How may I help you?"

She answered, "I am the headmaster of Kuoh Magic Academy. I am here to check if Orlando is going to enroll into the school or not."

Sally smiled and said, "Mom is forcing him to. But I don't think that he'll make it into the school."

She asked, "What makes you say that Sally?"

Sally answered, "His magic isn't good enough to pass the exam."

She heard that and asked, "How much did he get?"

Sally answered, "A 1."

She sighed and said, "I see. Sounds like fun."

Sally asked, "What do you mean by that?"

She answered, "No one has ever gotten that score before, Sally. I wonder what he's really capable of without a MPF."

Sally looked at her and she said, "Tell him to come at the school at 4 p.m. on March 22nd."

Sally said, "He already heard you."

She said, "His hearing was enhanced, huh?"

Orlando appeared and she saw that and their mother said, "Oh, you are here earlier than I expected."

She said, "Shit happens when you are on a tight schedule, Ms. Bradshaw."

Ms. Bradshaw smiled and said, "Well, he'll be enrolling into Kuoh Magic Academy."

She said, "I know. She told me. See you on the 22nd of March."

Orlando said, "OK."

Sally said, "Time to start training you."

Orlando screeched and walked away and the headmaster saw that and said to herself, "He's a pussy, I see. Why did you give him magic Camicia? He's weak."

At 4 p.m., on March 22nd, Sally brought Orlando to the school and a girl with red hair and big breasts saw them and said, "Oh Sally, is that your little brother?"

Sally answered, "Yep. Orlando, meet a good friend of mine. Rias Gremory."

Rias said, "Nice to meet you, Orlando."

Orlando said, "Likewise."

The headmaster appeared and said, "You remembered. I want to see your skills with Magic, Orlando Bradshaw."

Orlando heard that and said, "Water Nebula."

He sent water in a circular motion toward her and she asked, "Is that all you've got?"

Orlando had flames surrounding his body and he flew forward saying, "Water Flaming Spear."

She heard that and Orlando speared her into the ground and stood up above her roaring like a Dragon. Sally saw that and screeched and Rias said, "Oh, she's pissed off."

Orlando jumped back and she stood up like nothing happened saying, "You actually have the magic capability to be a student here and yet your score is a 1. I wonder why. But now, now is the real test of strength?"

Her aura appeared and Orlando stood there staring at her with a smile. She saw that and Orlando said, "A real test of strength, huh? Can I go home now?"

Sally answered, "Nope. You started this. Now you finish it."

Rias said, "Yep."

The staff walked outside and looked at him and Sally said, "Take care little bro. Enjoy yourself."

Orlando heard that and the headmaster's aura disappeared and gold hair appeared on her head. Orlando said, "Oh, not good."

She disappeared and started attacking him all over and Rias saw that and after the 50th hit, Orlando started to fall backwards. She said, "Very disappointing. Why I wonder?"

Orlando stomped his foot on the ground and the ground started shaking like an earthquake and everyone felt that and Orlando lifted his body up and said, "Slingshot."

Orlando's head hit her head and an explosion occurred and the headmaster flew back and said to herself, "My God Form is being pushed back, huh?"

Rias said, "Scary."

Orlando walked through the smoke and she said, "You win, Orlando. You are officially a student here at Kuoh Magic Academy."

Orlando smiled and saluted saying, "Good enough."

She saw that and asked, "Why do that?"

Orlando answered, "It's a sign of respect. You could have beaten me easily. Yet, you were holding back. Me, I wasn't holding back."

Orlando started walking away and said, "See you in two days."

She looked at him and said, "Yep. See you in two days."

Rias said, "I thought that you'd be against going here, Orlando."

Orlando said, "Oh, I am against it. But can't disobey my mom now, can I?"

Rias smiled and answered, "Nope."

Orlando said, "Peace out."

Orlando disappeared and appeared home. Rias said, "What do you think of him?"

The headmaster answered, "He's got a lot to learn. He's the only Magician in his entire family. And that's known to be impossible. One of the parents must be a Magician to give birth to a Magician. And yet his parents are normal."

Rias said, "So, he's special."

The headmaster said, "Yes, he's special. I can't wait for this year to start."

Rias smiled and walked away saying, "Enjoy yourself, Ms. Uetsuji."

The headmaster of Kuoh Magic Academy, Ruri Uetsuji smiled and said, "You too, Rias."

They walked away and Ruri said, "This year is going to be a good one."

Everyone agreed with her and Ruri said, "Let's get to work. We need to get everything ready for the 24th."

They all took their leave and started working on the rosters.


	2. Save the Princess and Her Bodyguard 1

While Orlando was walking home, a girl that resembles Camicia appears before him and said, "You fight well, Orlando Bradshaw."

She looked at his head and saw blood coming out of his ears and she asked, "Are you ok?"

Orlando kept walking and she stepped in front of him and started waving and Orlando saw that and stopped asking, "How may I help you?"

She answered, "What happened to your ears?"

Orlando answered, "Oh, you were trying to talk to me earlier. Well, a couple seconds ago. Sorry, I lost my hearing out of my left ear. So you'll need to speak up for me to hear you. To be honest with you, I don't know what happened to my ear."

She asked, "How'd you learn how to fight like that?"

Orlando answered, "Uh, that was my first time in a fight. And I never trained. So, never."

She looked at him and Camicia looked down at him from above and said to herself, "Orlando Bradshaw, I wonder what wonders you'll be showing me."

She said, "Oh yeah, I'm Stella..."

Orlando said, "Stella von Estradia. The 1st Princess of Estradia. Yeah, I know who you are."

Stella heard that and said, "I see. I was wondering if you could show me around town. I just arrived here to take the Entrance Exam at Kuoh Magic Academy. Normally I'm with my bodyguard, but she's slow."

A girl's voice appeared yelling, "I heard that, dammit."

Stella laughed and said, "Oh, here she is."

Orlando turned his head and stared at her and Stella said, "Took you long enough, Maria."

Maria Castex said, "Don't just run off like that, your highness. You could get in a lot of trouble here in Kuoh Town."

Orlando smiled and said, "She knows more about Kuoh Town than you do, Stella."

Stella heard that and said, "She listens more than I."

Orlando said, "And you are the heir to the Estradia Throne? I feel bad for Estradia."

Maria said, "Don't talk to the Princess like that."

Stella said, "It's alright, Maria. He's actually right. I really need to change. Or I won't be able to rule the kingdom like my mother."

Maria heard that and said, "I'm sorry."

Orlando asked, "Did you really need me to say that just for you to understand that fact?"

Stella answered, "I don't know. No one has ever told me to listen to people before."

Maria said, "The Estradia Family are strict about that type of thing, sir."

Orlando said, "Orlando. Orlando Bradshaw."

Maria said, "Sir is easier for me to say."

Orlando said, "You really are just a bodyguard. In school, you'll need to learn to call people by their first or last names. But a teacher you say 'Mr.', 'Ms.', 'Mrs.', or 'Miss' and the teachers last name."

Maria heard that and they looked at him and Orlando stared at them and asked himself, "How'd I get involved with a Princess again?"

Maria said, "Oh, you had to choose to come to Kuoh Town."

Stella said, "Yes. It may be a dangerous place to be, but Kuoh Magic Academy is the best magic school in the world."

Orlando heard that and asked, "Is that so?"

Stella answered, "Yes. Kuoh Town is the Magician Stronghold. Only Magicians give birth to Magicians."

Orlando said, "Yeah, I know that. And yet, neither of my parents are Magicians."

Maria heard that and said, "Impossible. That's not possible. Unless your dad cheated on your mother and you came out."

Orlando sighed and said, "I rather not think about it."

They laughed and said, "I bet that you don't."

Orlando looked forward and said, "I will not give you a tour of the town. I'll give you something better than that. It's called a map. And it's quite accurate."

Thomas snapped his fingers and said, "Created it myself."

He handed it to them and Orlando walked away saying, "Have fun now, Stella, Maria."

Maria heard that and looked at the map that he gave her and said, "This is the entire area of Kuoh Town. You really are good."

Orlando smiled and Stella said, "Thank you."

Orlando put his thumbs up and they saw that and they walked away as well.

An hour later, Orlando sensed something happening within Kuoh Town by the park saying, "Kuoh Park. I gotta go there now."

While Thomas was running toward Kuoh Park, an armored man said, "Your highness, I am here to pick you up."

Stella asked, "Who are you?"

Maria answered, "He's an assassin. He's the Black Blood of our Kingdom."

Stella heard that and said, "Black Blood?"

Black Blood said, "Yes. I've come to kill you. So the Royal Family is all depressed and shit. And kill themselves."

Maria said, "I won't let that happen."

Black Blood heard that and said, "Stay out of this, bodyguard. You don't belong here."

Stella said, "She's my bodyguard. And yes, she does belong here."

Black Blood smiled inside of the armor saying, "I guess that I get two for the price of one. This'll be good."

Maria heard that and swung at him, but Black Blood swung his sword at her and an explosion occurred. A man from afar heard that and ran over to their location and Black Blood ran toward Stella and swung at her, but Stella said, "Fire Sword: Inferno." Inferno appeared and blocked his sword and pushed him back. Maria swung at him in an uppercut position saying, "Nebula Explosion."

Maria uppercutted him and a massive explosion occurred and Black Blood rose up and the man saw that and asked, "Who is that, Ddraig?"

Ddraig answered, "Unknown. But he's a magician. People that we don't deal with at all. Unless they attack us."

Orlando ran past him and Ddraig said, "Damn, he's in a hurry."

Blood was dripping off of him and the man said, "He's bleeding."

Ddraig said, "Yes. Massive head drama could do that to a person, Issei."

Issei Hyoudou heard that and said, "Shall we assist him then?"

Ddraig answered, "Yes. Let's go."

Orlando turned his head turned that way and Issei saw that and went to go follow him, but as soon as he got to Orlando's location, he was gone completely and Issei said, "Shit. He's fucking fast. He must be one of those magicians."

Ddraig said, "Well, Kuoh Town is the Magicians stronghold after all. I wouldn't doubt that there are lots of them. We need to get to Kuoh Park. That's where the explosion occurred."

Issei said, "Agreed."

While Issei was running toward Kuoh Park, a massive explosion occurred within Kuoh Park."

Rias and her peerage started charging toward Kuoh Park as well. As soon as everyone appeared, smoke was everywhere and they couldn't see anything. The smoke started to disappear and Orlando appeared with Black Blood's fist in Orlando's hand. Black Blood smiled and said, "Someone strong finally appears. Your name?"

Orlando answered, "Michelangelo."

Black Blood said, "Bullshit."

Orlando said, "Michael Torres."

Black Blood said, "Bullshit."

Orlando sighed saying, "Thomas Fisher."

Black Blood asked, "Why do you continue to lie to me?"

Orlando heard that and answered, "Can't you just accept that I'm your opponent and not worry about a name?"

Black Blood said, "I'm Black Blood. An assassin hired to kill that bitch there."

Orlando said, "The only bitch I see is you. And your real name is Sarah Venice. From Estradia like them."

Black Blood said, "Impossible. You are...You are Orlando Bradshaw of Kuoh Town."

Orlando smiled and said, "You got it."

Black Blood said, "This isn't over Orlando. You will regret getting in the way of killing those two."

Orlando said, "Disappear before I end up doing something I regret."

Black Blood said, "Understood."

Orlando let go of his fist and then she disappeared. Orlando looked at them and said, "Rest well friends. See you in two days."

Rias heard that and asked, "Why was he scared of you?"

Orlando answered, "He's a girl. Let's just say that I gained a bad rep as a younger man. You could ask Sally if you wish to know more about me. But I don't recommend it. Peace out."

Orlando disappeared and Rias said, "He just left us with them."

Sally appeared looking at them and said, "Oh, the Princess of Estradia and her bodyguard got knocked out, I see."

She saw the map in Stella's hands and said, "So that's why he flew here."

Rias asked, "What's wrong, Sally?"

Sally answered, "Orlando knew these two women."

Rias heard that and Issei asked, "How do you know that?"

Sally grabbed the map of Kuoh Town and answered, "This map. It's a complete design of Kuoh Town. Created by Orlando himself."

Rias asked, "How did he get acquainted with them?"

Sally answered, "Unknown. But it was sometime after he left the school grounds, I bet."

Rias heard that and said, "Makes sense."

Stella and Maria started moving around and then Sally looked at them and said, "If you want to know more about Orlando, forget about it. It'll cause us all problems."

Everyone looked at her and Issei looked at her and Sally smiled and Stella asked, "Where'd Black Blood go?"

Rias answered, "A Magician saved you from death."

Maria asked, "Who would save outsiders like us?"

Issei answered, "Good question."

Sally smiled saying, "Welcome to Kuoh Town, your highness, Maria."

Maria heard that and said, "Sally, long time no see. Still an only child."

Stella heard that and Sally answered, "Nope. I have a little brother now. A couple years younger than me."

Maria asked, "What is his name?"

Sally answered, "Orlando Bradshaw."

Stella said, "The man that helped us out."

Maria said, "He's a Magician."

Stella said, "Your family really is weird."

Sally said, "Go home and get some rest. You have a busy day tomorrow, don't you?"

Stella heard that and answered, "Yes. Autograph signings."

Sally smiled and said, "I'll bring my brother if you wish."

Stella said, "Please do. I want to thank him for the map that he...gave us."

Maria asked, "What's wrong?"

Stella answered, "The map is gone."

Sally said, "It's right here. I've been holding on to it for about a minute now."

Stella heard that and said, "Oh, well, we need to thank him."

Sally handed her the map and walked away.

Stella and Maria said, "Thank you for everything guys. Bye."

They took off and then Rias said, "It seems like it's over. Let's go home everyone."

Everyone agreed and left as well.


	3. Save the Princess and Her Bodyguard 2

As soon as Orlando got home, he walked to his bed saying, "Black Blood, huh? Requip: The Knight Magic. An enemy to reckon with."

Sally walked in and said, "Hello, little brother. How'd you meet up with them?"

Orlando answered, "Actually, Stella appeared before me."

Sally said, "She appeared before you."

Orlando answered, "Yep. Asking for a tour. So I gave her a map of the entire town."

Sally heard that and asked, "Why help them out?"

Orlando looked at her and asked, "Do you have a problem with helping your friends out, huh?"

Sally said, "You are bleeding again."

Orlando heard that and said, "Oh, that's right. She did mention that my ear was bleeding earlier."

Sally said, "I was talking about your arm."

Orlando looked at his arm and saw the bone sticking out of his arm and said, "Oh, I broke my arm."

Sally sighed and asked, "Why don't you feel anything?"

Orlando answered, "Good question."

Sally said, "Put your arm out."

Orlando did and Sally grabbed it and pulled it hard and snapped it back into place and the both wounds started healing immediately. Sally said, "Orlando, she actually wants to meet you again."

Orlando heard that and said, "She wants to meet with me."

Sally answered, "Yes. She wants to thank you for the map. But she doesn't know about you saving her though."

Orlando smiled and said, "I see. If that's the case, then I'll go see her now."

Sally said, "No, you'll be going tomorrow."

Orlando heard that and asked, "Why not now?"

Sally answered, "She's having a Press Conference tomorrow. And she wants to meet you there."

Orlando asked, "Why?"

Sally answered, "Why don't you just find out yourself tomorrow?"

Orlando heard that and said, "OK."

Orlando looked at her and said, "Now leave so I can sleep for the day."

Sally sighed and said, "We sleep together, remember."

Orlando heard that and froze saying, "Oh, you're right. Hahaha."

Sally said to herself, "He really needs to stop using Slingshot. It'll end up killing him."

Orlando got undressed and went to sleep. While Orlando was sleeping, Stella was at her home humming the entire time. Maria asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Stella answered, "Nothing."

Maria said, "You are acting totally different from before."

Stella answered, "I am just happy that we got to meet Sally again."

Maria smiled and said, "And her little brother is the one that gave us the map. I bet that he's the main reason that you are so happy."

Stella screeched and Maria laughed and said, "I was right. He is the main reason after all."

Stella said, "Please stop."

Maria laughed and said, "OK. I'll stop."

Stella looked at her and said, "But who saved us?"

Maria answered, "That's the question of the day, isn't it?"

Stella said, "Yep."

Maria said, "Well, we should get some rest. We have a busy day tomorrow."

Stella said, "That is true."

Stella walked to her room and went to sleep immediately. The very next day, everyone that was attending the Press Conference for the Princess of Estradia appeared within Kuoh City Hall. Rias saw that Stella was up on the stage with a smile on her face and Issei said, "She seems to be happy even though she was attacked yesterday."

Rias asked, "What do you think Akeno?"

Akeno Himejima answered, "She probably can't wait to meet Orlando again."

Sally appeared with a sleeping Orlando and said, "Shit, why is it so hard to wake one man up?"

Rias laughed and said, "He looks tired."

Sally said, "He's asleep."

Issei asked, "Why?"

Sally answered, "He loves to sleep."

Orlando opened his eyes and asked, "What's with all of the noise?"

Sally answered, "The Press Conference, remember?"

Orlando answered, "Nope. Is it important?"

Rias heard that and Sally answered, "Yes it is, Orlando. You are here for a reason. She's here for a reason."

Orlando said, "Oh, that's right. You wanted me to come here to allow someone to say thank you to me, uh, for what again?"

Sally answered, "The map that you gave her."

Orlando said, "Ah, the map. What map?"

Sally answered, "The map of Kuoh Town."

Orlando heard that and said, "Oh, the map of Kuoh Town."

Rias said, "He's a complete idiot."

Sally smiled and said, "The more he headbutts people, the more his memory disappears."

Rias heard that and Orlando said, "Not true."

Sally asked, "Are you sure about that?"

Orlando looked at her and was about to speak and Sally said, "I thought so. Sit your dumb ass down."

Orlando heard that and did. Maria appeared saying, "Oh shit. I don't know how you can do this shit, your highness. But this is insane."

Stella smiled and stepped forward and said, "Good morning everyone of Kuoh Town. I am Stella von Estradia. 1st Princess of Estradia. A lot of you have requested a Q&A Conference from me. So, I am here to answer your questions."

Everyone started cheering and Orlando looked forward with a smile saying to himself, "She is good at this. She doesn't seem to be afraid of the spotlight. Well done, my dear friend."

A reporter stood up and asked, "What brings you to Kuoh Town?"

Stella answered, "Quite simple actually. I'm a Magician. So I want to enroll into Kuoh Magic Academy. Which I did yesterday actually. And I made it."

Another reporter asked, "Do you know anyone that is in the school?"

Stella answered, "Yes. My bodyguard Maria Castex and our friends little brother, Orlando Bradshaw."

Orlando smiled and another reporter asked, "Do you plan on living here forever? Or are you just here for school?"

Stella answered, "Just here for school. I am the heir to the throne. So I can't stay. I can come here on vacation a couple times a year, but that's it."

Sally looked at Orlando and saw that he was smiling. She said, "You seem to be happy."

Orlando said, "If you say so."

A voice appeared asking, "What would you do if you were attacked here and now?"

Everyone heard that and Orlando said to himself, "That voice."

Sally grunted and Stella screeched answering, "Uh, I honestly don't know how to answer that question."

Maria looked around and shoved her out of the way and a bullet flew right passed them and Orlando said, "Gun Magic."

Sally grunted and yelled, "Get down."

Everyone did and bullets started flying toward the podium and Orlando disappeared and appeared on the stage pushing them both down saying, "Stay down."

Stella heard that and said, "Orlando."

Orlando smiled and said, "Stay quiet and pretend to be dead, will ya?"

Stella heard that and said, "The hell I will."

Orlando said, "I'm not telling you to die. Just play dead and let me handle this."

Stella said, "Meaning stay here."

Orlando said, "I honestly don't recommend it because those are .50 caliber bullets. Coming out of a Magic Gun."

Maria asked, "How do you plan on fighting that?"

Orlando answered, "Using the same."

Orlando stood up and Sally saw that and turned toward the door and bullets started flying through him, but Orlando kicked the podium over and everyone saw a death machine and said, "You're insane."

Orlando said, "Stay down ladies."

Orlando pulled the trigger and magic bullets started hitting each other and Rias saw that and Issei said, "He's insane."

Sally asked, "Do you ever think before doing something, Orlando?"

Orlando answered, "Hell no. That's what makes me, me."

Stella heard that and then a man appeared behind him and Orlando tossed the death machine up and a sword appeared in his hands and Orlando brought it back, stabbing the man in the chest saying, "Rest in peace."

The man collapsed and said, "You can't possibly see me. How did you...know...that I was...there?"

Orlando answered, "Your footsteps. I can hear everything happening from within this room. And you are too loud for an assassin."

Orlando caught the gun and shot at the man with the Magic Gun and the bullets flew right into him and Orlando put his magic weapon away and took the sword out of his body and Orlando said, "Now that this is over, what do I do now?"

The man behind him, looked at him and said, "Goodbye world."

He started glowing and then turned into a God and Orlando said, "Shit."

Orlando turned around and saw the Gods fist.


	4. The God Defeats Orlando

The man behind him, looked at him and said, "Goodbye world."

He started glowing and then turned into a God and Orlando said, "Shit."

Orlando turned around and saw the Gods fist. Orlando put his hands up and the God said, "I am The God. And you can't defeat me."

Orlando looked at him and the Gods fist hit his hands and Orlando moved his head out of the way and flew back and Rias saw that and got up grabbing him and Orlando looked forward and Sally said, "You really need to stop picking fights with the wrong people."

Orlando smiled saying, "My memory says that protecting people is what I do."

The God appeared in front of him and Rias let go of him saying, "Shit."

Orlando ducked and the Gods fist flew right over his head and Orlando lifted his foot back, kicking his crotch and the God said, "God fucking dammit. That hurt."

Orlando turned around uppercutting him and the God flew up a little saying, "Hm, I'm being pushed back. Impossible. Damn you, Human."

The God kicked Orlando's head and everyone saw that and Sally grunted and said to herself, "If this continues, Orlando will end up dying before he could even get a girlfriend. And I don't want that."

Orlando started to fall backwards and the God smiled saying, "You aren't strong enough to defeat me, Human."

Orlando looked up and stomped his feet into the ground and it started shaking like an earthquake. The God felt that and everyone asked, "What's going on?"

Rias answered, "The same thing that happened last time."

Issei said, "It happened before?"

Rias answered, "Yes. When he faced Ruri Uetsuji."

Orlando lifted his body up and said, "Slingshot Fist."

Orlando's body appeared beside the Gods body and then his fist flew right into his fist and Sally smiled and said, "Improvising while you go, right?"

Orlando answered, "Trying to."

The God flew back a little saying, "You just won't fall. Why don't you fall?"

While they were fighting, in Heaven, Camicia looked down saying, "Orlando will not win."

Michael asked, "What makes you say that?"

Camicia answered, "He's losing his memory with that kick. Trauma to his head is going to make him vulnerable to the most evil beings. And he'll become an enemy of the world. And we can't have that now, can we?"

Michael asked, "What if we helped him?"

Camicia answered, "Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels are no match for the God. He's one of the fifteen Commanders of the Underworld."

Michael heard that and looked down at him and Camicia said, "He's also the strongest one. The God, a.k.a. Ryan Dossier is the strongest one. Orlando, a Human, cannot defeat a God."

Michael asked, "Why is the Underworld after Stella von Estradia's life?"

Camicia answered, "Probably money. Someone paid him to kill her. I wonder what Orlando will try next to take out his opponent."

Michael asked, "What's Ryan's true magic?"

Camicia answered, "Hell Magic. Very dangerous magic to wield."

Michael heard that and looked down at Orlando and back to Kuoh City Hall. Orlando and the God were swinging at each other and Sally grunted and said, "Protect yourself, idiot."

Orlando heard that and Stella asked, "Why aren't you protecting yourself?"

Orlando heard that and shook his head saying to himself, "What the hell are they bitching about?"

The God punched Orlando hard in the head and Orlando's body twisted toward Sally and Sally saw that and said, "Little brother."

His mother smiled looking at him saying to herself, "Camicia, are you going to help him, or are you going to protect him after he's knocked out?"

Camicia answered, "You'll see, Rachel. You will see."

His mother, Rachel Bradshaw heard that and said to Camicia, "You truly are an interesting God."

Camicia said, "That's how I do business, Rachel. See you soon."

The God appeared below him and locked him into one of his submissions saying, "Hell's Gate."

Orlando looked down at him with dead eyes and tears appeared from Sally's eyes and as soon as one of them hit the floor, Orlando opened his eyes wide. The God saw that and said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Orlando lifted him up and The God said, "Oh come on. Don't you dare say it?"

Orlando said, "Say what?"

The God heard that and answered, "Devil's Gate."

Orlando laughed and said, "Not at all. I'm going to say something completely different."

The God said, "Thank God."

Orlando said, "Hell's Fall."

The God heard that and Orlando slammed him into the ground and the God started screaming loud and let go of the hold and Orlando fell right beside him. The God looked to the side and said, "I win."

Orlando punched him and the God said, "You are still awake. Goddammit, Human."

Rachel looked at Orlando and the God stood up and said, "Time to end this, Human."

Orlando heard that and the God said, "Demon Sword: Abaddon." Abaddon appeared as a sharp blade with flames around it. The handle of the sword was black and shaped like a Demon's head. He went to stab Orlando, but Orlando turned around stabbing him and the God felt that and stabbed Orlando as well. Orlando looked at him and the God grunted looking at Orlando asking, "Why don't you scream already?"

Orlando let go of the handle of his sword saying, "I can't feel anything. That's why."

The God heard that and said, "So that's why you show no emotion during a fight. Let's see what happens next."

Orlando hit the ground and tilted his head back and Rias was about to check up on him, but the God took his sword out of him. And then went to chop his head off. As soon as that was about to happen, Camicia appeared kicked the God back saying, "OK. Time for you to stop."

The God asked, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Camicia answered, "Camicia, Goddess of Magic. The one that brought magic to this world. Some use it for good, some use it for evil. Orlando Bradshaw uses it for good. You use it for evil."

The God screeched and said, "Creator of Magic. I thought that you died."

Camicia answered, "Nope. I've been living in Heaven with the remaining Angels there. Are you ok, Orlando?"

Orlando didn't answer her because he was dying and Camicia said, "Good enough."

Rachel heard that and said, "You truly are an idiot."

Camicia said, "Well, shit happens. Leave Kuoh Town now, and I might just let this slide."

The God laughed and said, "Let it slide, you say? I doubt that you'll keep your word. But I'll kill Stella von Estradia now."

Camicia said, "No you won't. Because I already touched you."

The God heard that and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Camicia answered, "Explosion Magic. I touched you. And all I have to do is snap my fingers and your head explodes."

The God grinned saying, "You think that you are capable of defeating me?"

Camicia answered, "Yes. I can defeat you with ease."

The God heard that and looked at her saying, "Alright. Alright. You win. I'll leave. Just take the spell off of me."

Camicia said, "Not till you disappear."

The God heard that and said, "Understood."

A dark portal appeared and the God walked through it and Camicia looked down at Orlando and said, "Orlando Bradshaw, huh? You countered Hell's Gate with Hell's Fall. I didn't expect that. That's very entertaining."

Rachel looked at Camicia and asked, "Are you not going to help him?"

Camicia answered, "Yeah, I'll help him. I'll be taking him to Heaven with me."

Sally heard that and Rias asked, "Why would you do that?"

Rachel smiled and answered, "She seems to know something that we don't know about him."

Rias heard that and asked, "What would that be?"

Akeno answered, "Unknown. But it must be important."

Camicia lifted Orlando up and said, "Stella von Estradia, why are you so interested in Orlando?"

Stella heard that and answered, "I only wanted to thank him for giving me a map of the town."

Camicia heard that and said, "I see. A map of Kuoh Town. Makes sense. See you all later."

Sally asked, "Will he be ok?"

Camicia answered, "Yeah, he'll be fine. See you all soon."

Camicia took off and they disappeared in an instant. Sally asked, "Will he really be ok, mom?"

Rachel answered, "Yes. Camicia and I are good friends. I trust Camicia with his life."

Rias asked, "Why?"

Rachel answered, "That I can't tell you."

Everyone heard that and looked at each other.


	5. Orlando Wakes Up

In Heaven, Michael looked at Orlando's body and said, "That wound seems bad."

Camicia said, "Yep. It is. He's lucky to still be alive."

Michael said, "Wait, he's still alive."

Camicia answered, "Yes. It missed his heart by 2 cm."

Michael heard that and asked, "How do you expect him to heal himself, exactly?"

Camicia answered, "He's not going to. Not while he's unconscious. I'm going to heal him."

Michael heard that and asked, "How do you plan on doing that exactly?"

Camicia answered, "Sleeping with him."

Michael heard that and said, "Sleeping with him? Seriously?"

Camicia answered, "Yes."

Michael heard that and then Camicia started to undress herself and Michael said, "I'll leave you to your duties. Even though I don't know why you are so obsessed with this Human."

Camicia smiled and said, "Let's keep it that way, Michael."

Michael walked away and Camicia went on to the bed and slept next to him. Michael said, "Let's leave them be for the day."

Everyone heard that and asked, "Are you sure?"

Michael answered, "Yes."

Everyone walked away from the room and Gabriel said, "So, how'd the fight between God and Human go?"

Michael answered, "Human got his ass whooped. Human also pushed the God back."

Gabriel heard that and said, "I see. That's fascinating. I want to meet him."

Michael said, "Well, you'll meet him tomorrow."

Gabriel heard that and said, "OK."

The next morning, Orlando appeared in a dark room with nothing in it except for a girl. The girl said, "Orlando Bradshaw, wake up."

Orlando heard that and said, "Can't I just die in peace?"

The girl said, "No, you may not die in peace."

Orlando heard that and opened his eyes saying, "I'm awake. What the hell do you want?"

She answered, "You are a Magician. Act like it."

Orlando said, "I always act like a Magician."

She said, "They don't sleep all day, Orlando. You may be injured, but you are still alive. I am you, but from a different dimension."

Orlando said, "You lost me there. Who are you?"

She answered, "Orlando Bradshaw, but from a different dimension."

Orlando heard that and said, "You are me. Yet you are a female."

She said, "Yes. In my universe, people call me the Goddess of Hell. I'm here to tell you that if you die now, you'll never get what you want most."

Orlando asked, "How old are you?"

She answered, "65 years old. And still looking young. I also feel young. You always wanted to know why you became a Magician, right?"

Orlando answered, "Yes. I always wanted to know that. But I haven't gotten anywhere in my search for answers."

She said, "I know how I gained my magic. But I can't tell you how because that would ruin the fun, wouldn't it Orlando?"

Orlando heard that and smiled saying, "Yes it would."

She said, "Right now, you are in a dream. I took you from your dream to put you here, so we could talk. There are other versions of you out there in the multiverse. I'm just one of many of them, Orlando. Trust me when I say this, the more of you meeting yourself from other dimensions, you might get what you want."

Orlando heard that and asked, "Why aren't your memories going away?"

She smiled and answered, "I knew that you were going to ask that, Orlando. I'll tell you what happened. I became a Goddess. That's what happened."

Orlando heard that and asked, "How long did it take you to do that?"

She answered, "23 years. It all depends on the person, Orlando. You are tough. You challenged the God. He's the most dangerous being within our universe. Losing was to be expected. But I'm not here to talk bullshit. I'm here with a gift."

Orlando heard that and said, "A gift?"

She answered, "Yes. A gift. Take this."

She took out a card and Orlando asked, "What is it?"

She smiled and answered, "You'll find out once you take it, Orlando."

Orlando grabbed the card and turned it over saying, "God Form."

She said, "Yes. Eat the card."

Orlando heard that and she said, "I'm from a different dimension known as I-35. Earth is far beyond this dimension. If I challenged the God right now, I'd whoop his ass badly. But I can't because I don't have a Magic Spell known as Dimensionator. If I had that, we could be together and fight the God together."

Orlando heard that and she said, "Eat the card now."

Orlando asked, "Does it taste good?"

She laughed and answered, "No, it doesn't. Just eat it already."

Orlando put it in his mouth and started chewing on it and said, "Peppermint. I hate peppermint."

She laughed and said, "I hate it as well. Once you swollen it, you'll be able to turn into your God Form. Good luck, Orlando. I must take my leave now. I'm out of time."

Orlando said, "Thank you me from the future."

She laughed saying, "I'm not from the future, Orlando. I'm from a different dimension. Well, I hope that we meet again, Orlando. You are strong, but not strong enough. It's time for both of us to wake up now. In the real world."

Orlando said, "Understood."

They both disappeared and Orlando opened his eyes saying, "Now that was a crazy ass dream."

Camicia heard that and asked, "Is it morning already?"

Orlando heard that and turned his head toward her saying, "Shit. Who are you?"

Camicia answered, "I am Camicia, Goddess of Magic."

Orlando said, "The one that brought magic to our world, right?"

Camicia said, "Exactly. We are currently in Heaven."

Orlando said, "Oh, I died."

Camicia answered, "Nope. You are still alive. You were badly injured. But I healed your wounds. Being nude helps the healing process."

Orlando asked, "Is that so?"

Camicia answered, "Yes. That is so. So, what was the dream about?"

Orlando answered, "Me meeting myself from another dimension."

Camicia heard that and said, "Wait, you met someone from a different dimension."

Orlando answered, "Yes. Orlando Bradshaw. Is something the matter?"

Camicia asked, "What did he give you?"

Orlando answered, "She gave me a card. I ate it. Tasted like peppermint. Why?"

Camicia asked, "What was on the card, Orlando?"

Orlando answered, "God Form. Why?"

Camicia heard that and answered, "Have you tested it out, yet?"

Orlando answered, "Nope."

Camicia said, "I see. Why is that?"

Orlando answered, "Because she had to wake up in her dimension. So we both woke up at the same time."

Camicia asked, "Did she tell you about the Dimensionator spell?"

Orlando answered, "Yes. But we don't have that, do we?"

Camicia answered, "Nope. You don't. I do though."

Orlando heard that and said, "Seriously?"

Camicia answered, "Yes. I am a Goddess of Magic after all."

Orlando said, "Oh, that's right. I forgot that you mentioned that."

Camicia said, "I bet that you did. Tell me something, Orlando. Do you know anything about your family?"

Orlando heard that and answered, "Rachel Bradshaw is my mother. Sally Bradshaw is my older sister. I want to meet my dad. But I don't know who he is."

Camicia heard that and said, "I see. That's good to know. At least you didn't lose that memory."

Orlando heard that and said, "Losing memories suck, Camicia. How could I regain them?"

Camicia heard that and answered, "I honestly don't know, Orlando. You need to find that out on your own."

Orlando heard that and looked at around him and Gabriel knocked on the door saying, "You awake yet, Camicia?"

Camicia answered, "Yeah. We're awake."

Gabriel opened the door saying, "Good morning, Orlando."

Orlando said, "Good morning."

Camicia said, "Good morning."

Gabriel looked at him and said, "Hm, those are some pretty bad scars on your back."

Orlando said, "Yes they are. But I don't remember how I got them, though."

Camicia heard that and looked at her and saying, "We should get him to Kuoh Magic Academy now. He's back to normal now."

Gabriel heard that and said, "A portal is open already. Just walk through it and you'll appear before the academy. It's not the first day of school, but it's the 3rd day. Good luck, Orlando. I'll be watching you from up here."

Orlando heard that and Camicia said, "Stop flirting with him."

Gabriel laughed and said, "Sorry."

Orlando stood up and said, "Kuoh Magic Academy Uniform."

It appeared on his body and Gabriel said, "It looks good on you."

Orlando said, "I bet that it would look a lot better on you."

Gabriel heard that and said, "Well, a girl's uniform, yes."

Orlando said, "Yeah, that's what I was talking about."

Gabriel smiled and Orlando snapped his fingers and it appeared on her and Camicia said, "Oh, you're right. It does look better on her. Just look at those breasts."

Orlando nodded and said, "It brings out the wonderful volume of the breasts completely."

Gabriel screeched and Orlando smiled and said, "Well, I gotta go. Love to continue flirting with ya, but I got a busy schedule."

Orlando disappeared and appeared in front of Kuoh Magic Academy.


	6. Orlando's First Day of School

As soon as Orlando appeared in front of the school, Orlando noticed that the school day began already. He walked toward the school building and Ruri stepped out with a smile saying, "Hello Orlando. How are you feeling after that battle?"

Orlando answered, "Alive."

Ruri said, "That means that you are ready for school."

Orlando answered, "Yes. But I don't want to be here."

Ruri laughed and said, "You are a magician after all, Orlando. Follow me."

Orlando said, "OK. Let's go."

Ruri took him to Class 1-C and knocked on the door. Everyone heard that and looked at the door and the teacher walked toward the door. The teacher opened the door saying, "Ms. Uetsuji, what brings you here?"

Orlando stepped out from behind her with a smile saying, "Hello."

She heard that and asked, "Who is he?"

Ruri answered, "Didn't you watch the news 3 days ago, Ms. Shibuya."

Hisana Shibuya answered, "Yes. The Press Conference was cancelled for a later date. What about it?"

Ruri answered, "The fight scenes."

Hisana heard that and said, "Wait, the fight scenes. That was him."

Orlando said, "Yes. Not dead yet."

Hisana smiled and said, "Hurry on in Orlando Bradshaw."

Orlando walked into the classroom with a smile on his face and said, "So, where do I sit exactly?"

Hisana answered, "Actually, we're about to head to the arena to train with the 3rd years. So, don't worry about taking a seat."

Orlando turned toward the students and said, "Good morning everyone. I'm Orlando Bradshaw. It's nice to meet you all. And I hope that we all get along."

Stella heard that and said, "Orlando."

Orlando heard that and turned his head toward her and said, "It's been 3 days since the Battle of Kuoh City Hall, huh?"

Maria answered, "Yep. You've been in Heaven for that long."

Orlando smiled saying, "So, how have you two been? Anymore attacks lately?"

Stella answered, "Nope. Your fight with the God scared mostly everyone off. You are an insane Human they said."

Orlando smiled and said, "Insane Human, huh? Sleep is amazing if you think about it. You dream about the impossible."

Hisana said, "Let's go to Training Arena C."

Everyone said, "OK."

They all got up and started walking out of there and Orlando saw that and followed everyone and Ruri said, "Welcome back. A lot of people thought that you died during that battle. So be careful."

Orlando said, "I'll be fine."

Ruri heard that and said to herself, "That's what worries me. Your attitude toward things."

As soon as they got to the training arena, the teacher of Class 3-C said, "Oh, you are here."

Hisana said, "We're always here."

He said, "I'm surprised that none of your students gave up on this training regiment of ours."

Orlando heard that and Stella said, "Pushups, situps, squats, bench pressing. All that difficult shit."

Orlando smiled and said, "I see."

The teacher of Class 3-C walked toward Orlando and said, "Nice to see a new face. I'm going to train you harder than the rest."

Orlando said, "Good enough."

Everyone heard that and looked at him and saw no emotion in his face and in his tone. He looked at him and said, "We'll started off with 100 pushups. You can't stop."

Orlando said, "You stop, what happens?"

Hisana answered, "You'll have to do some other exercise which is much more difficult than our daily routine training."

Ruri looked at Orlando and Orlando said, "I see."

He said, "Get into pushup position everyone."

Everyone did and then he said, "On my count. We will start this. And we will end this together. No going ahead."

Orlando heard that and Maria said, "It's difficult. Do you think that you can handle it?"

Orlando answered, "Nope."

He said, "Down."

Everyone went down and Orlando looked at everyone and went down and then he said, "Up."

There was a three second pause between the "Down" and "Up". And he got the hang of it immediately. Maria said, "Hm. It's your first day here and you already know the pattern. That's surprising."

Hisana said, "Down."

Orlando said, "Well, all I had to do was listen to how long the pauses were. It was pretty simple."

He looked at him and Hisana said, "Up."

He said, "Your stupid over there is smart."

Hisana said, "Well, he's the new one."

He heard that and said, "The new one, huh?"

Everyone was waiting for them to say something and the third years, Stella, Maria, and Orlando were continuing without them and Hisana looked at them and said, "Three smart freshman. And your class is already used to it. What to expect from this year, Mr. Grandino?"

The teacher of Class 3-C, Robert Grandino answered, "A lot of good fights will be occurring from this academy. No doubt about that."

A third year said, "We completed 100 pushups."

Robert said, "Alright. Situps position now."

Everyone entered the situp position and Maria said, "I'm surprised that you survived."

Orlando laughed and said, "I know how to workout."

Stella asked, "Is that so?"

They saw sweat all over his uniform and said, "You are sweating up a storm."

Orlando said, "It's hot as hell out here."

Hisana said, "Up."

They lifted themselves up to their knees and 3 seconds later, Robert said, "Down."

They kept going back and forth for 600 seconds. Maria said, "You are still alive and kicking, Orlando."

Stella answered, "I'd expect nothing less from him. He could probably surpass us all."

Hisana looked at the third years and her class and asked, "Who here wishes for a break?"

14 of her students raised their hands and Hisana started laughing hysterically and Robert said, "I see. I'm afraid that you already know the answer to that. Get on to the pull up bar and do pullups and chinups. 100 each. 3 second intervals. Same as before."

Everyone said, "Yessir."

Robert said, "Only 3 third years and 6 first years collapsed, huh?"

Hisana said, "Jinya, you are going too fast."

Jinya Koidachi started slowing down and Maria looked around and said, "You think that you can keep up with us?"

Orlando answered, "Yeah. I really need to take this shirt off."

Everyone heard that and started laughing and the Class Rep for Class 3-C said, "Hell, if we were allowed to do that, we'd all be topless and in our bikinis."

Orlando said, "So all of the men are actually females. Shit."

Stella said, "You really are slow, Orlando."

The Class Rep for Class 3-C said, "Nah, they'll probably be in shorts."

Orlando said, "Makes sense."

Jinya struggled to complete the 50th Pull up and fell on his back and Orlando said, "Man down."

Hisana looked at him and walked over to him and asked, "Did you slip? Or did your muscles give up on you?"

Jinya answered, "Muscles gave up on me."

Hisana said, "I see. Can you move?"

Jinya sat up and felt sick and Hisana sighed saying, "You shouldn't have sat up so fast."

She put a bucket in front of him and he started throwing up inside of the bucket and Hisana asked, "Is anyone capable of creating a clone?"

Everyone looked at each other and Orlando answered, "Yeah."

Everyone yelled, "Why the hell would you say that?"

Orlando asked, "Was I not supposed to?"

Robert laughed and a clone of Orlando appeared on the ground and Orlando continued lifting himself up for the Pullups and then completed the 100th one. Maria said, "Well, you truly weakened yourself."

Orlando smiled saying, "I'll be fine."

Stella asked, "What makes you say that?"

Orlando answered, "I'm Orlando Bradshaw, I won't fall that easily."

Hisana said, "Take him to the nurse."

The clone said, "Yes ma'am."

He lifted him up and he continued to throw up in the bucket. As soon as it turned 11 a.m. Hisana said, "Choose a partner."

The Class Rep of Class 3-C appeared in front of Orlando and said, "I'll be your partner. If you can still lift your arms up."

Orlando said, "So we practice with magic for an hour and go straight to lunch."

She said, "Yes. That is what happens. After lunch, we head straight back to class and learn more."

Stella looked at her and she said, "Hell, I'm Kirina Tochimoto. The Class Rep for Class 3-C. It's nice to meet you, newbie."

Orlando said, "Orlando Bradshaw. Calling me a newbie makes me sound like a terrible magician."

Kirina laughed and put her hand down and Orlando felt the pressure pushing down on him and he collapsed into the ground and Stella said, "It hurts doesn't it?"

Orlando looked up and Kirina said, "I don't like going easy on people. So please don't go easy on me, Orlando."

Orlando heard that and pushed himself up saying, "If that's the case, I won't hold back."

Kirina smiled and Kirina swung at him, but Orlando ducked and looked at her saying, "Amazing Flaming Uppercut."

Orlando flew up and uppercutted her and she flew up as well. Robert saw that and Stella flew toward Orlando and she flew right into his back and pushing him toward Kirina. Kirina went to swing at Orlando, but Orlando bent his body back. He was in the position of looking at Stella's butt and Robert saw that and Orlando smiled saying, "Nice and round."

Stella heard that and asked, "What's nice and round?"

Orlando answered, "This ball."

Stella heard that and looked at it asking, "What the hell is that?"

Orlando answered, "Magic."

Kirina stared at him and said, "You really are good."

Orlando tossed the ball at her and it grew every centimeter it flew. Kirina said, "Shit. There's nowhere to go."

Everyone looked at her and Kirina asked, "How strong are you?"

Orlando answered, "Unknown."

Kirina heard that and sighed saying, "If you are capable of this, then you are capable of a lot of things."

The ball hit her causing a massive explosion. Everyone felt the aftermath of the explosion and the women tried keeping their skirts down and the men were having nosebleeds and were having heart eyes staring at them. Orlando looked at the smoke saying, "You men really are idiots. Looking up girls skirts."

The men heard that and looked at him and saw that he was looking at the smoke. They asked, "Why don't you care? Are you into men?"

Orlando answered, "I'm single. I'm straight. But I rather see a girl in a bikini."

Stella slapped him and Orlando continued to look forward and Hisana looked at Orlando and asked, "What are you waiting for, Orlando?"

Robert answered, "Kirina to step out of the smoke. He must know something that we don't."

Kirina sucked the smoke up saying, "You really did a number on her, didn't you?"

Orlando said, "Your true self is quite scary."

Kirina laughed and shook his hand and said, "You defeated me fair and square, Orlando Bradshaw. I'm no match for you."

Orlando said, "I wouldn't say that. Gravity sucks."

Kirina said, "I actually agree with you."

They walked to the cafeteria together and Hisana asked, "What just happened?"

Robert asked, "Where are you two going?"

Orlando answered, "The bell rang 5 minutes ago."

Stella said, "You heard that."

Kirina answered, "Yes. It rang as soon as the ball exploded. I'm glad that I wasn't too far away from it."

Orlando said, "Yeah, you might have died."

Kirina said, "Yep."

Stella screeched and Maria asked, "Were you trying to kill her?"

Orlando answered, "Nope. Uh, it's just that I had to make up an excuse of what was nice and round."

Stella heard that and Kirina said, "He was talking about your ass, Stella."

Stella heard that and said, "Really?"

Kirina answered, "Yes."

Orlando said, "It's nice and round."

Maria looked at Orlando and they disappeared 5 seconds later. Hisana looked at the clock and said, "Woah, they are right. It's time for lunch."

Robert said, "Go to lunch everyone. Go get something to eat."

Everyone started cheering and after the school day ended, Orlando appeared out there with Stella, Maria, and Kirina. Kirina said, "You 3 are always together. Why is that?"

Stella answered, "No reason in particular."

Maria said, "She loves Orlando."

Kirina laughed and Stella said, "Wait, no I..."

Orlando said, "Stop trying to hide your feelings. It'll just cause them to think that you love that person even more."

Kirina heard that and a voice appeared saying, "Target acquired."

Everyone heard that and Orlando looked forward.


	7. Alphabet Trigger

A voice appeared saying, "Target acquired."

Everyone heard that and Orlando looked forward. He saw a shadowy figure and asked, "Who are you after this time? Is it because I'm back?"

The voice said, "Nope. I'm not after Stella. I'm not after Maria."

Orlando said, "Oh, you are after Kirina. OK, I'll take my leave now."

Kirina said, "You really think that she's after me."

Orlando asked, "Are you after her?"

The voice answered, "Nope."

Orlando heard that and said, "I see. That means that you see a ghost that we don't see."

The voice said, "If you are saying that you are a ghost, then yes. I'm staring at him."

Stella, Maria, and Kirina moved out of the way and said, "We want nothing to do with it."

The shadowy figure stepped forward and a girl started to appear and Orlando looked at it. She said, "Hey Orlando, it's been 3 days."

Orlando heard that and said, "Orlando, huh? You know me, and yet I don't know you."

She sighed and said, "I see. So you allowed your head to get hit again."

Orlando asked, "How do you know me?"

She answered, "I am Orlando Bradshaw from I-35."

Orlando heard that and said, "Oh, you were the one in my dream. What's up?"

She answered, "I'm here to warn you about someone. A man named Ryan Bucher is after you."

Orlando said, "As in the most famous musician in Kuoh Town."

Orlando from I-35 answered, "In this dimension, yes. In my dimension, he's known as The Doppelganger."

Orlando from E-1 heard that and said, "The Doppelganger. Meaning that he's like a clone of me."

She answered, "Yes. He actually is you in a sense. Each dimension has a person that looks like you. Each one is different from the other. The Doppelganger is known for killing each of the people that looks like him so he could rule each dimension with just one body."

Orlando said, "So, he's killed everyone except for me."

She answered, "Yes."

Orlando said, "Nice. But aren't there dimensions appearing like everyday or something."

Camicia heard that and said, "Dimensions, huh? He might really need that spell after all."

Michael heard that and asked, "What spell would that be?"

Camicia answered, "The Dimensionator. The Dimensionator is a spell that allows a person to travel to other Dimensions similar to ours. Orlando Bradshaw from I-35 doesn't have the spell. But she has friends that'll help her out. Only a magician with strong concentrations of magic are capable of wielding this spell. The Dimensionator takes a lot out of a person once used. You'll need to rest for like a day for your magic power to resurface."

Gabriel said, "So, that just means that no one in this dimension is capable of wielding it except for you."

Camicia answered, "Yes. But if Orlando starts to awaken his true power, I think that he might be able to surpass me in using the Dimensionator. But right now, I can't give it to him because he'll end up killing himself."

Going back to Kuoh Town. Orlando from I-35 answered, "Yes. But every time a new dimension appears, he goes there and kills the person that looks like him immediately. And now, he's after you."

Orlando from E-1 said, "And he'll be here any minute now."

She said, "You mean any second now."

Orlando heard that and said, "Seriously?"

She answered, "Yes."

Stella said, "There really are other Dimensions out there."

She answered, "Yes. Even some of the Dimensions are so advanced that they are capable of travelling through space to other planets."

Maria said, "That's so cool. So is your dimension like that?"

She answered, "Nope. Nowhere near close. Kuoh Town in my dimension is ruled by a Devil known as Phemo Bael. An old Devil that happened to be alive during the Great War between the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels. She is also the oldest Devil to still live."

Kirina said, "Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels also exist."

Orlando answered, "Yep. They also rule our dimension. Rias Gremory rules it I believe."

She said, "That is correct, Orlando. We may be the same, but I'm far stronger than you because of experience in battle. I'm 65 years old, like I mentioned before and still lookin good."

Stella said, "That is actually true. It's like you haven't aged at all."

Maria said, "You still look like a kid."

Kirina said, "She looks like Cora Vespon from the Legal Knights. They are a group of soldiers that work within Estradia, if I am right?"

Stella said, "You are. She is said to be a Lieutenant right now."

She asked, "Do I really look like her?"

Maria answered, "Now that you mention it, yes, you do look like her. So each person that looks like us in each dimension are completely different."

She answered, "That is correct. Different in every possible way."

A voice appeared saying, "Alphabet Trigger."

Orlando heard that and asked himself, "Who said that?"

He started moving his eyes around him and the voice said, "Say 'Alphabet Trigger', Orlando Bradshaw."

Orlando asked the voice, "Which one?"

The voice answered, "You, Orlando Bradshaw. You are the only one that can hear me after all. She's still talking about each other doppelgangers in each dimension. Say it in your head."

Orlando heard that and said to himself, "Alphabet Trigger."

As soon as he said that, he appeared in a bright white room. Orlando looked around asking, "What is this place?"

A girl appeared next to him answering, "This is your Alphabet Trigger. Each Orlando Bradshaw has one. But they don't awaken till the AI within it awakens. Out of all of the Orlando Bradshaw's in each dimension, you are the only one capable of using Alphabet Trigger."

Orlando said, "So that Orlando girl from I-35 isn't capable of using this?"

She answered, "Nope. My name is E-1 Vespir. Only an Orlando Bradshaw is capable of entering the Alphabet Trigger. If anyone other than an Orlando Bradshaw is capable of wielding it, then that means that the AI's of Orlando Bradshaw's are being hunted."

Orlando heard that and said, "I see. And why would that be bad again?"

E-1 Vespir answered, "Alphabet Trigger is only available when I speak to you. Everytime you learn about a dimension, person, magic, you earn a letter inside of your Alphabet Trigger. You can only collect 16 letters. That is why I have summoned you here."

Orlando said, "So she's not capable of coming here because..."

E-1 Vespir said, "It's either that her AI hasn't awoken yet. Or her qualifications for entering the Alphabet Trigger are different than yours."

Orlando said, "That makes sense now. Not really, but I think that I understand a little bit. So what do I do?"

E-1 Vespir answered, "You have unlocked 16 letters so far. 'R', 'A', 'G', 'N', 'R', 'O', 'E', 'I', 'S', 'C', 'Y', 'N', 'O', 'I', 'S', and 'M'. If you get a set wrong, they will disappear from the spot. Well, only the letters that don't belong in the set of 4. I will give you an example. Please watch carefully."

Orlando said, "Yes ma'am."

The letters 'D', 'D', 'D', 'P', 'G', 'G', 'R', "R', 'U', 'O', 'E', 'E', 'O', 'O', 'A', and 'S' appeared on the ground. E-1 Vespir said, "Watch carefully now."

Orlando said, "OK."

E-1 Vespir said, "The first word will always go where the N is. N stands for North. E stands for East. S stands for South. And W stands for West. So, I have no idea what these are."

Orlando said, "I doubt that very much."

E-1 Vespir smiled saying, "You are right, Orlando. I do not what the phrase is because I created it myself. So, just watch me and shut up."

Orlando said, "Yes ma'am."

E-1 Vespir lifted up a G, U, E, and A and placed them in where she thought was right and the wrong sound appeared and they all disappeared. E-1 Vespir said, "You just heard the wrong sound from what just happened. Of course it was wrong because that wasn't even a word."

She then lifted up a D, P, E, and U. D was first. E was next. U was afterwards. And P was last. The wrong signal appeared again and only the E and U disappeared with E-1 Vespir saying, "As you can see, D and P are still sitting there. Now we just need to complete the phrase where the two missing letters are. Do you know what starts with a D and ends with a P?"

Orlando answered, "Drop."

E-1 Vespir said, "Correct."

She lifted up the R and the O and placed them where they belonged. A bell sound appeared and E-1 Vespir said, "And there we go. That's how we play the game. Now let me complete the phrase."

She put D, E, A, D for the second word and the bell rang. E-1 Vespir said, "Now, the last two words of the phrase are always the most difficult. Sometimes it's the middle two. And other times its the first two. But it is mainly always the last two words that cause us all trouble. This word is GORGEOUS. How do you think that this is going to play?"

Orlando answered, "It's not going to play because it's not a four letter word."

E-1 Vespir said, "That is where you are wrong, my dear friend. GORGEOUS is an eight letter word. How do you think that this'll play out?"

Orlando answered, "It's not."

E-1 Vespir said, "You are wrong. GORGEOUS is an eight letter word. How do you think that this'll play out?"

Orlando heard that and said, "You don't have to repeat yourself. I guess that you split the word up into two different words that exist."

E-1 Vespir said, "Close. But not entirely correct."

Orlando said, "Please don't ask me what to do again."

E-1 Vespir said, "I'm not because I'm going to tell you exactly what I'm about to do."

Orlando said, "That's good. My mind isn't what it used to be."

E-1 Vespir said, "I know. That's why I'm here. Orlando Bradshaw from I-35 says that she gained all of her memories back. That's a delusion that she picked up from her God Form. Do not tell her that, though. You might turn your strongest ally into your enemy. The only way to get your memories back is to use Alphabet Trigger and gain new magic capabilities. You have already gained one new magic capability from her. And that was God Form. It's time to explain what you do if the word is 3 letters, 5 letters, 6 letters, 7 letters, 1 letter, 2 letters, and 8 letters long. You must figure out what the words are that you are looking for. Then place them down once you find out what they are. Like GORGEOUS. It's an eight letter word. All you need to do is chop that word in half."

Orlando heard that and said, "Chop that word in half?"

E-1 Vespir answered, "Yes. The word is GORGEOUS. Eight letters altogether. There are eight remaining components. Meaning that you'll need to figure out how to spell the word GORGEOUS without using a dictionary. Of course, I'm an AI. So I know how to spell it. But I want you to actually try this one. Of course, this is a tutorial. And I completed the trigger, so I get the reward. Spell the word GORGEOUS and put them into the right position where you think they belong. Good luck."

Orlando walked forward and said to himself, "This is insane."

E-1 Vespir said, "Yes it is, Orlando. Now shut up and get to work."

Orlando said, "I can't even talk to myself in peace. Shit."

E-1 Vespir said, "I'm afraid not."

Orlando sighed and then walked toward the final eight letters and asked, "How the hell do I spell GORGEOUS, huh?"

He lifted up a G and placed it where the first letter would go. Lifted up the other G and placed it where the fourth letter would go of the third word. He placed the R next to the fourth letter and an O in between both the G and the R. The bell rang and Orlando said, "Now for the hard part. How do you spell the last part of GORGEOUS."

E-1 Vespir looked at him and Orlando walked toward the S and said, "You are last. That is all I know."

E-1 Vespir said, "Beautiful."

Orlando heard that and said, "Beautiful? What is that..."

E-1 Vespir smiled and Orlando picked up the E and placed it where the first letter would go. The O went to the second letter and the U is the third letter."

The bell rang and E-1 Vespir said, "Normally, we aren't allowed to give you any hints. But I was being generous. It was a tutorial after all. You have completed the tutorial now let's see what my reward is."

She walked forward to the flying card and lifted it up. She looked at it and said to herself, "This is interesting."

Orlando asked, "What is interesting?"

E-1 Vespir ate the card and answered, "Nothing. Nothing whatsoever."

Orlando asked, "By the way, how would I know if I got a letter from the outside world."

E-1 Vespir answered, "I will tell you. The more you learn, the more letters you will receive. Now, complete your very own phrase. Let's go."


	8. The Doppelganger

His 16 letters appeared where E-1 Vespir's letters were. Orlando asked, "What did you get, by the way?"

E-1 Vespir screeched answering, "I rather not talk about it honey."

Orlando heard that and said, "Huh?"

E-1 Vespir screeched saying, "It's taking effect so soon."

Orlando asked, "What is?"

E-1 Vespir answered, "What the card gave me."

Orlando said, "Which is?"

E-1 Vespir answered, "Feelings for you."

Orlando said, "I see. You are now in love with me. Yet, you are a robot. So sad."

E-1 Vespir heard that and said, "I'm an AI. Robots and AI's are two different things."

Orlando said, "Really? Either way, you got a great body."

E-1 Vespir hugged him saying, "Thank you."

Orlando said, "Please let go of me."

Orlando looked at the letters and said, "Let's see. I need to make 4 words out of these 16 letters. This'll be difficult."

E-1 Vespir said, "Life is very difficult without help, yes."

Orlando answered, "Yes. It is."

E-1 Vespir said, "Then I will help you."

Orlando heard that and said, "Thank you system. Whatever you did to her, this is probably the best thing that has ever happened to me so far. Let's go."

E-1 Vespir said, "I'm only going to give you a hint for each of the four words. I'll give you each of the first letters that belong there."

Orlando said, "Good enough. Please hook a brotha up."

E-1 Vespir said, "I rather be your wife than your sister."

Orlando said, "If that's the case, then...wait, we just met."

E-1 Vespir asked, "Who cares? The card works faster than expected. None of the other Orlando Bradshaw's have entered this area yet. Just you. So no one knew how fast it would take to effect a person. It seems to take effect immediately. That's so awesome. I'm going to get laid tonight."

Orlando screeched and said, "Scary. You are scary. Turn her back to normal. I change my mind."

E-1 Vespir said, "First letter of the first word is R."

Orlando placed that where she said and E-1 Vespir said, "First letter of the second word is R."

Orlando lifted the second R up and placed it where she said. E-1 Vespir said, "The first letter of the third word is I."

Orlando placed the I where she told him to place it and E-1 Vespir said, "The first letter of the fourth word is M."

Orlando placed it there and said, "Thank you. Now please step back so I can concentrate with the rest of this shit."

E-1 Vespir said, "Understood, honey."

Orlando screeched and looked at each other the letters that haven't been placed yet saying, "12 letters remain. 3 for each word. Let's try this."

He lifted up the A, N, and G and placed them in order of the way he picked them up for the first word. The 3 letters he picked up disappeared and Orlando said, "This sucks."

E-1 Vespir said, "I'd love to give you another hint. It's a Human."

Orlando heard that and said, "Human. So that's why there is a Y here. Interesting."

He lifted up the Y, A, and N and placed them in the order that he picked them up and placed them in the first word. The bell rang and then he lifted up the O, S, and E. He placed them in order that he picked them up for the second word and the bell rang. Orlando looked around saying, "Ryan Rose I...M..."

Orlando looked at the remaining letters and saw the I, N, and G saying, "I think I know what the last word is."

E-1 Vespir asked, "Are you sure that you know what the last word is? It might be wrong."

Orlando asked, "Do you doubt me?"

E-1 Vespir answered, "Nope. I love you more than anything in this entire universe."

Orlando said, "You are scary when you talk about love. But that's ok. It's helping me think for some reason."

E-1 Vespir said, "Orlando loves E-1 Vespir, too. That's what it means."

Orlando said, "Please don't tell me that."

Orlando lifted the I, N, and G up and placed them in order of the way that he picked them up and placed them into the fourth word and the bell rang. Orlando looked at the last 3 letters saying, "O, S, and C. Those are the final three letters of this phrase. This is difficult."

He started moving the letters around and then said, "Ryan Rose I...Ming. Ryan Rose Is Coming. But that doesn't make any sense. Wait, does it. Let's try it out anyway."

Orlando lifted them up and said, "O goes where the fourth letter will go."

He placed it where the fourth letter of the third word would go. Orlando said, "S will go where the second letter would go."

Orlando placed the S where the second letter of the third word would go. Orlando said, "And last, but not least, C will go where the third letter would go."

Orlando placed the C where the third letter of the third word would go and the bell rang. E-1 Vespir said, "You completed the first phrase of many. The more you learn about the universe, each dimension, people, places to go, you'll earn a letter. As soon as you reach 16 letters, my voice will reach out to you again. And we'll be together for more time. And that'll be a lot of fun."

Orlando said, "For you, yes. For me, no."

E-1 Vespir said, "Oh, I love you so much."

Orlando turned around and walked over to the card saying, "Human Soul: Ryan Rose. What the hell does that mean?"

E-1 Vespir answered, "You are capable of transforming into the Human known as Ryan Rose. Ryan Rose was a strong Human that lived in Kuoh Town 65 years ago. He died in the Battle of Gradisha."

Orlando asked, "Where the hell is Gradisha?"

E-1 Vespir answered, "It's a city within Estradia. The King of Estradia asked for the help of Magicians. But only one Magician appeared, Ryan Rose. And Ryan Rose annihilated the entire army that threatened the King. But at the cost of his life. He used too much of his Magic Power. And died 6 hours after the battle."

Orlando said, "I see. What magic does he specialize in?"

E-1 Vespir answered, "Fire Magic I believe. I hope that you enjoy your new spell. And I hope that you learn more about the world we live in so we can be together again. See you soon."

Orlando ate the card and then said, "Tastes as bad as the other one."

E-1 Vespir said, "I honestly don't know what it tastes like. I just know that it tastes terrible from you."

Orlando laughed saying, "Now, how do I get out of here?"

E-1 Vespir kissed him and he woke up in the real world and said to himself, "She could at least warn me about what she was going to do. Shit."

Orlando from I-35 asked, "Are you ok, Orlando? You've been standing still for a total of 25 minutes."

Orlando from E-1 answered, "I'm fine."

Maria asked, "Are you sure about that?"

Orlando answered, "Yes."

She asked, "Then why did your eyes go completely white?"

Orlando answered, "Magic."

She asked, "What type of bloody magic does that?"

Orlando answered, "Something that you don't have, Orlando."

She asked, "What would that be?"

Orlando answered, "Alphabet Trigger."

She heard that and said, "Never heard of it."

Kirina said, "Agreed."

Stella asked, "What does it do?"

Maria said, "Yeah, I wonder what it looks like."

Orlando said, "Only an Orlando Bradshaw is capable of wielding it. Unless we are being hunted by other people that wield it as well."

She asked, "How are you capable of using it and I can't?"

Orlando answered, "You haven't woken your AI yet. I am currently the only one that has actually awoken completely."

She heard that and asked, "What are you trying to say? That you are better than me?"

Orlando answered, "If I said that, then I'd be over exaggerating."

She looked at him and said, "Orlando, you truly are a fascinating man. But it seems that he's already here."

Orlando heard that and Ryan stepped forward saying, "Hello, Orlando Bradshaw. I've done a lot of research on you. And yet, you look so weak."

Kirina heard that and Orlando asked, "What makes you think that I'm weak?"

Ryan answered, "Protected by women. Isn't that sad?"

Kirina said, "We're not protecting him. He's protecting us."

Maria said, "Well said."

Stella said, "Agreed."

Ryan said, "You may be similar to me, but only one of us will be standing by the end of this day."

Orlando asked, "Why do you hate people that look like you so much?"

Ryan answered, "Quite simple, they are weak. I want what is best for my dimension. They want one of me. So they'll get one of me."

Orlando asked, "Are you sure that is what they want? A mass murdering psychopath."

Ryan looked at him saying, "The Doppelganger sounds a lot better than that shit. Prepare yourself to die, Orlando Bradshaw."

She appeared next to him and they said at the same time, "With pleasure."

Ryan heard that and said, "Huh? What the hell are you doing here, Orlando?"

Orlando from I-35 answered, "Talking to Orlando here. He is me. And I am him."

Ryan said, "Very confusing."

Orlando from E-1 said, "I agree. Life is confusing."

Ryan said, "There are two Orlando Bradshaw's. Meaning that..."

Orlando from I-35 said, "Meaning that each dimension has an Orlando Bradshaw."

Ryan said, "Shit."

Orlando from E-1 said, "Shit. Talking to people sure is going to be difficult."

She said, "I know."

Stella said, "So, what is going to happen now?"

Orlando from E-1 answered, "We're going to kick some ass."

Orlando from I-35 said, "My time is up, Orlando. Peace."

He heard that and said, "Good enough. Rest in peace."

She disappeared and Orlando looked at Ryan and said, "OK. Let's begin, shall we?"

Ryan said, "Normally, I'd kill you while you are sleeping. But this is more fun. Let's fight to the death."

Orlando said, "Agreed."

They charged toward each other.


	9. Human Soul: Ryan Rose

Gabriel saw that and Orlando stopped and Ryan looked at him, but Orlando disappeared and appeared behind him kicking the back of his head. Ryan flew forward a little and Ryan said, "You attack a man from behind."

Orlando said, "I attack a person to survive. Something you wouldn't understand because you've been killing people for probably your entire life."

Ryan looked at him and Sally appeared asking, "What did I miss?"

Stella answered, "A very confusing fight. I don't even know which one is Orlando or not."

They both heard that and looked at Sally saying, "I'm the real Orlando."

Orlando looked at him and said, "No, you're not. I'm the real Orlando."

Ryan asked, "How about we fight to prove which one is the real Orlando?"

Sally asked, "How about I test you?"

Orlando said, "November 20, 1933."

Sally said, "I didn't even ask a question yet."

Orlando laughed and said, "True that. Sorry Sally."

Sally said, "What is my birthday? And you have to say it like you mean it."

Ryan said, "November 20, 1995."

Sally heard that and then Orlando smiled saying, "That's actually wrong. I just said that to fool you, Ryan. September 1, 1995."

Sally said, "OK. The one on the right got it right."

Ryan said, "Damn you, Orlando."

Sally said, "No, you are the winner for that."

Ryan said, "Oh, I take that back then."

Sally looked at him and said to herself, "He would never take that back. He says as he pleases. Let's see."

Orlando smiled and Stella asked, "Are you even trying?"

Maria answered, "I think that he hit his head again."

Kirina said, "I didn't do it."

Stella said, "Of course you did."

Sally asked, "What's my favorite color?"

Orlando answered, "Red."

Ryan said, "Black."

Sally said, "The one on the right got it again."

Orlando heard that and said, "Damn. Oh yeah, Red's my favorite color. Hahahaha."

Sally sighed asking, "What is my favorite food?"

Ryan answered, "Mac and Cheese."

Orlando said, "Baconator from Wendy's."

Ryan heard that and looked at him and Sally said, "The one on the right got it right."

Ryan said, "In your face."

Orlando said, "Don't piss me off."

Everyone heard his tone change from calm to angry in the flash of an eye and Sally said, "Final question. Do I sleep with Orlando or by myself?"

Ryan answered, "With Orlando."

Orlando said, "With the Gods."

Sally heard that and said, "The one on the right is correct again. That means that the one on the left is the real Orlando Bradshaw."

Ryan heard that and said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Sally said, "Orlando doesn't know anything about me except that we're siblings, and that we sleep together. That's all."

Ryan asked, "Why didn't you say that then?"

Orlando answered, "Because, she wouldn't have known that it was me if I said it."

Ryan grunted and turned toward him and punched him right in the face and Sally saw that and Orlando turned his head back toward Ryan saying, "I got something for you."

Ryan heard that and asked, "What would that be?"

Orlando swung at him and Ryan felt that and grunted saying, "Shit, you hit hard."

Orlando looked at him and Ryan said, "Atomic Drop." A portal appeared above them and Orlando looked up and saw a humongous raindrop and said, "Oh shit."

He looked at it and said, "Heaven's Gate Gunner."

A very large death machine gun created by Heaven appeared in his hands and Orlando pulled the trigger and started shooting at the gigantic raindrop. Ryan looked at it and Orlando's body started to shrink after everytime he pulled the trigger. Everyone saw that and Ryan yelled, "What the hell kind of magic is this?"

As soon as he destroyed the raindrop, the gun disappeared and Orlando was as small as an ant saying, "I'm so small. Cool."

Ryan looked around and asked, "Where'd he go?"

Camicia said, "Heaven Magic can do that?"

Michael answered, "Yes. It confuses the enemy for about 5 to 10 minutes. Heaven's Gate Gunner is a very dangerous Heaven Spell. Only I and Gabriel can use it. But he's capable of using it."

Camicia heard that and said, "I see. We should ask how he learned that."

Gabriel said, "He was probably born with it."

Orlando crawled up Ryan's leg to get to the top of his head. After 5 minutes, Orlando got to the top saying, "I can see a lot from up here."

Ryan smacked his head, but Orlando moved out of the way. Ryan looked at his hand and saw that nothing was there and Orlando grew tall again and Ryan smiled and grabbed Orlando's legs and threw him into the ground hard. Orlando laid there and said, "And then I grow up again. Oh, I love that spell."

Ryan lifted him up and power slammed him into the ground saying, "You failed."

Orlando laid there and Ryan went on top of him, but Orlando put him into the submission called Hell's Gate and Ryan started grunting. He tried getting out of it with his hands, but the more he moved, the more pressure Orlando placed on his neck. Ryan looked at him and then placed his hands together and lifted him up and Orlando said, "Oh shit."

Ryan slammed him into the ground and continued doing that one after the other. After 7 slams, Orlando let go of him and Orlando laid back.

Ryan smiled and said, "Fire Pit." A circle appeared underneath him and everyone saw that and fire flew up out of it and Orlando laid there still. Sally said, "This is looking good."

Stella asked, "Are all of the Bradshaw's idiots?"

Maria answered, "Yes."

Kirina said, "Seems to be the case."

Orlando stepped out of the fire and grabbed his head saying, "Fire Beam." Fire flew out toward Ryan's head and he started screaming out loud. He yelled, "It burns."

Orlando slammed him into the ground and lifted him up with ease. Slamming him into the ground again. Hisana walked out of the school building and saw a fight breaking out and Ryan kicked Orlando's head and Orlando moved back a little and Ryan stood up and charged toward Sally and Sally saw that and Orlando appeared in front of him and Ryan saw that and Orlando went to spear him into the ground, but Ryan kicked Orlando's head hard and Orlando's head snapped back. Orlando flew back on to his back and laid there. Ryan looked at him and then said, "This is the end Orlando Bradshaw."

Orlando didn't hear him whatsoever and then Ryan swung his sword down at him, but Orlando said to himself, "Human Soul: Ryan Rose."

Smoke started appearing around Orlando's body and Camicia asked, "What is that?"

Michael answered, "Unknown. We know nothing about your magic. The magic that you brought to this universe."

Gabriel said, "Whatever it is, we'll see soon enough."

Ryan flew back and inside of the smoke, red eyes appeared. Ryan asked, "What the hell?"

The smoke disappeared and a different person appeared. Ryan asked, "Who are you?"

He answered, "Orlando Bradshaw. I used Human Soul Magic to transform into a different Human."

Gabriel heard that and asked, "What else is he capable of transforming into I wonder?"

Camicia answered, "A God, I believe. Well, we'll see sooner or later."

Orlando said, "Ryan Rose is his name."

Ryan heard that and said, "I see. That crazy old man that died after the Battle of Gradisha."

Orlando said, "Exactly."

Ryan smiled saying, "Then I got you now, Fire Mage."

E-1 Vespir said, "Water isn't good for Fire. You messed up, Orlando."

Orlando said to her, "Shut up. I know damn well that water and fire don't get along. But I was about to die."

E-1 Vespir said, "That's where your God Form takes place, Orlando. Just believe in your heritage."

Orlando heard that and looked at him saying, "Fire Nebula." Fire flew toward him, but Ryan said, "Water Nebula."

Orlando heard that and jumped over the water saying, "Aerial Fire Stomp."

Orlando flew down into Ryan, but Ryan said, "Water Kick."

He stopped Orlando's attack, but Orlando flipped over doing a split and kicked Ryan in the head. Ryan moved back saying, "Shit. Ryan Rose of this dimension truly is strong."

Orlando looked back saying, "I missed. Shit."

Ryan heard that and saw the ground set ablaze saying, "It's a good thing that I moved out of the way."


	10. Ryan Defeats Orlando

Ryan looked at Orlando and Orlando landed in the fire. Stella saw that and Rias appeared asking, "What is going on here?"

Orlando stepped out of the fire and Ryan grinned and asked, "Why won't you just die already, Orlando Bradshaw. I hate having two people look alike."

Orlando charged toward him and Sally looked at Orlando and asked, "What will you do next, little brother? Or will you fail to defeat him like you failed to defeat every magician so far?"

Stella asked, "Do you not have any faith in him?"

Sally looked at him and answered, "No matter how much you piss him off, he's still the same as he was before. He's just pissed off. Orlando is a monster that doesn't know how to wield his magic properly. So, he'll probably lose again."

Maria asked, "Why do you not have faith in him?"

Sally answered, "Oh, I do. But he'll lose. And he will die."

Kirina heard that and Orlando said, "Fireball." Orlando started creating a fireball from his right hand and Ryan said, "Water Ball." He started creating a ball made of water from his right hand as well and as soon as they got a big enough ball, they launched it at each other. Orlando looked at the fireball and his eyes went up and so did the fireball and the water ball flew right passed it and Orlando lowered his eyes and Ryan said, "Shit."

Orlando smiled and said, "Fire Sword: Tyrhung." The sword appeared with fire all around it that weren't extinguishable and Orlando sliced the water ball in half and Ryan started screaming. Rain started to appear and then Orlando charged toward him and Ryan stared at him saying, "Slip."

Orlando slipped on his ass and said to himself, "Shit. What was that?"

E-1 Vespir answered, "A spell known as Slip. It had something to do with Gravity. No, balance. You were knocked right off of your feet on to your ass."

Orlando heard that and said, "Balance, huh? I guess that makes sense."

Orlando stood up, but he slipped right back down hitting the ground head first and Orlando laid there. Ryan looked at him and said, "It works every time."

Orlando heard that and smiled saying to himself, "I guess that I should prove him wrong."

E-1 Vespir asked, "How do you plan on doing that exactly, honey?"

Orlando answered, "Good question."

Orlando rolled forward and Ryan saw that and Orlando hopped up and swung his fist at him, causing Ryan to move back and Orlando landing on his feet asking, "What were you saying? I don't think that it worked every time now, did it?"

Ryan said, "Impossible. You knew that I had to move to deactivate the spell?"

Orlando said, "Really? It was that simple."

Ryan said, "Wait, you didn't know about that?"

Orlando answered, "Hell no. I don't know anything about you other than that you kill people that look like you for a living."

Ryan smiled and said, "You make it sound dumb. I think of killing them to be fun and entertaining. But fighting isn't my strong suit."

Orlando said, "It's not mine either. Mine is...well, I got nothing."

Ryan laughed and said, "Well, I feel bad for whoever your girlfriend is. You are a complete dumbass."

Orlando looked at him and said, "Well, I'm single, straight, and..."

A zipper appeared over his mouth and he started mumbling. Orlando tried to move the zipper, but there was a keyhole there and Ryan laughed saying, "Farewell, Orlando."

Orlando looked up and a sword made of water entered his body. Orlando's entire body went ablaze and Ryan saw that and asked, "How? The fire should be disappearing. This is impossible."

Hisana smiled and then said, "Flames that you can't extinguish, huh? What else do you have in store for me, Orlando? Or is that all you got in your arsenal?"

Orlando snapped his fingers and the sword shattered into millions of pieces and Orlando uppercutted him, but Ryan held his ground saying, "You may be immortal like that, but you are no God."

Orlando heard that and looked at him saying to himself, "God, huh? Dimensionator. Revenge will be a bitch."

E-1 Vespir asked, "What are you talking about, Orlando?"

Orlando answered, "I'm not winning this match. But I will acquire the Dimensionator spell for my revenge."

E-1 Vespir said, "Revenge isn't the answer, Orlando. Fight to your heart's content."

Orlando said, "Nah. I want to surprise him. I want to hunt him where he lives. Make him look like a complete idiot. I have the God Form after all."

She asked, "Why don't you use that against him now?"

Orlando answered, "I don't want to use him just yet. Find me a way to earn the Dimensionator spell."

E-1 Vespir said, "Find you a way. It's impossible to learn it in a couple days."

Orlando said, "That's ok. I don't care how long it takes. Just find me a way to learn it."

E-1 Vespir said, "Understood."

Orlando ran right into a hammer which tore Orlando's head off turning Orlando back into his original form. Orlando looked up saying, "Woah. Daydreaming isn't good."

Sally sighed and said, "Told you."

Kirina asked, "Why do you jinx him?"

Sally asked, "Do you really think that I jinxed him? Or do you think that he was speaking to someone in his head?"

Rias heard that and Stella asked, "Are you sure about that?"

Sally answered, "Yes."

Ryan appeared above him and said, "Game over Orlando Bradshaw."

Gabriel looked at him and said, "And he loses again."

Camicia looked at him and said to herself, "The Dimensionator. He'll need it. Knowing him, revenge is the answer. But how will you earn it, I wonder."

Ryan slammed the hammer down into his skull and continued to pound him into the ground with his hammer. Maria saw that and Camicia appeared kicking him off of him saying, "Go back to your dimension, Ryan Bucher."

Ryan looked at her and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Camicia answered, "Camicia, Goddess of Magic. Do you wish to piss me off even more?"

Ryan laughed saying, "You'll regret interrupting me. Orlando will die. And I'll make sure of it."

Camicia asked, "What if I said that you couldn't beat him if he tried to actually fight you?"

Ryan laughed and answered, "You must be delusional. There is no way in hell that he can defeat me."

Orlando's wounds started to heal and Camicia said, "Well, I should be taking him away now. Have fun now."

Camicia put her foot on his chest and they disappeared. Rias said, "And there they go again."

Ryan said, "Shit. I am not allowed to enter Heaven. Guess that I'll wait for my chance to kill him. I'll be taking my leave now. I'll be asleep for awhile. The Dimensionator spell is not to be reckoned with. You use it, you sleep for a very long time. But who knows, he might be dead by the time that I wake up. I hope not though. I want to be the one that kills him. Tell your idiotic brother that I'm coming for him."

Sally said, "Oh, he already knows that. That's why he lost to you."

Ryan said, "He lost because he's weak."

Sally said, "I wouldn't underestimate him, kiddo."

Ryan heard that and looked at her and said, "You are as delusional as her. This dimension isn't smart at all."

Ryan created a portal and said, "See you later."

Ryan walked through the portal and disappeared completely. Kirina asked, "Why does everyone want you and him dead, huh?"

Stella asked, "Why are you asking me that?"

Maria said, "Good question."

Sally walked away and Rias saw that and asked, "Are you ok?"

Sally answered, "Yes. I'm fine. I'm going home now. Talk to you tomorrow, Rias."

Rias said, "Talk to you tomorrow."

Everyone walked away and Ruri said, "Interesting. He lost a second time. What's next, huh?"


	11. The Return of Orlando Bradshaw

As everyone walked home from school after watching the fight between Orlando Bradshaw and Ryan Bucher, in Heaven, Camicia looked at him and saw that he was badly injured and then started healing his wounds immediately. As she was healing his wounds, Orlando was in a blank white room. A girl appeared before him saying, "It seems that you have been experiencing some difficulty sleeping, Orlando."

Orlando said, "And you are?"

The girl answered, "I am your salvation. I am what makes you different from the rest of you Magicians. Tell me something Orlando, what is your ideal girl?"

Orlando asked, "Why are you asking me this?"

The girl answered, "Please do answer the question."

Orlando said, "OK. First off, she needs an average body. Beautiful face. Loves her hair long. And must have a fighting spirit to continue fighting even after death."

The girl looked at him and then snapped her fingers and turned into his ideal girl in an instant saying, "Like this?"

Orlando's jaw dropped yelling, "She changed her appearance in the blink of an eye!"

The girl said, "It seems that you are having fun down there."

Orlando looked down and then his jaw literally hit the ground and the girl laughed and then said, "You really are funny, you know that Orlando. Tell me something, Orlando. Knowing that you don't feel pain must be difficult for you."

Orlando answered, "It isn't that difficult. It just sucks being different."

The girl said, "Well, you always have me, Orlando."

Orlando said, "You only want to get laid."

The girl laughed and then said, "So true. But I won't force you into it though. So don't worry about a thing. Tell me something, what is your God Form?"

Orlando heard that and then answered, "I rather not answer that."

The girl heard that and then asked, "Why keep it confidential, Orlando?"

Orlando answered, "I'll only use it once I have an opponent that I can't defeat."

The girl said, "Like Ryan Bucher?"

Orlando answered, "Nope. He's not entirely strong. So I could probably beat him in our second encounter. Whenever that second encounter is. How about you tell me the real reason why you are here?"

She laughed and said, "Damn, you really are good. A person from the dimension Q-2 is here to kill you. His name is Walter Keyes. He's a Void Magician. He has his own Void that he controls. It's like his own world that he takes with him wherever he goes. He's known as the Walking World. And he's quite dangerous."

Orlando said, "Void World, huh?"

The girl said, "Yes. According to Camicia, you are capable of creating your own Void World as well."

Orlando said, "Seriously?"

The girl answered, "Yes it is."

Orlando smiled and then said, "Awesome. Well now, let's get me out there then."

The girl said, "You really aren't taking in the situation that you are in, are you?"

Orlando asked, "Am I in a situation at the moment?"

The girl yelled, "You haven't been listening to anything that I fucking mentioned, you fucking retarded bastard!"

Orlando said, "Now that was harsh. Show some respect, will ya?"

The girl said, "I rather not."

Orlando laughed and then said, "See, that's what I like. An unyielding girl that is willing to fight back. Well now, can I wake up now? This room sucks. It's all blank."

The girl said, "Yes. It is time for you to wake up anyway."

She kissed him and then Orlando vanished and then opened his eyes and then sat up and then said, "Hm, I'm in Heaven, huh? Why am I here?"

Camicia answered, "I stopped Ryan Bucher from killing you. And I healed your wounds. So, what are you planning on doing about Ryan Bucher?"

Orlando answered, "Well, I have that some people working on that for me already. So no need to worry about me. So, I hear that a man named Walter Keyes is here to kill me."

Camicia sighed and then said, "I'm not even going to ask how you know about that. But it is true. He is here in E-1 right now. I don't know what he wants, or why he wants you dead. But all that you need to worry about is survival of the fittest."

Orlando said, "So, we don't know what he's after. Sounds like a battle till the very end of time. I really do need to get stronger so that I can defend myself against stronger opponents like my sister."

Camicia said, "You'll get stronger, Orlando. You need to be patient and keep training yourself. But don't overdo it. If you do overdo it, then you'll end up in the hospital for overusing your magic. And that won't be good at all."

Orlando said, "No it won't."

Camicia said, "Well, it is time to send you back to the surface. Good luck. You'll need it."

Orlando said, "Thank you."

Camicia snapped her fingers and then Orlando appeared in his house with Sally and said, "It seems that I'm back home."

Sally heard that and ran to the door and Orlando saw that and then his eyes widened and Sally jumped up and tackled Orlando to the ground saying, "I thought that I wasn't going to see you again, Orlando."

Orlando said, "Don't worry about me. I'm not dying anytime soon. But it seems that we have another threat to deal with."

Sally sighed and said, "Of course. Always a new threat coming to hunt you."


	12. Information About Orlando Bradshaw

Orlando said, "So, what is to eat?"

Sally smiled and answered, "Same as usual."

Orlando sighed and said, "Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches, huh?"

Sally said, "I'm afraid so. We need money. And right now, we're on the verge of being broke."

Orlando heard that and then said, "Then we'll need to go to the underground, huh? And fight our way to earn some money."

Sally said, "You really think that it'll be that easy."

Orlando said, "Nothing is easy, Sally. That's why we're suffering so damn much."

Sally sighed and then said, "I see. So what are you going to do?"

Orlando answered, "Tonight, I'm going to compete in the Underground fights. Earn us some cash. And come home."

Sally said, "And if you lose, then what?"

Orlando answered, "I won't lose."

E-1 Vespir said, "There is a high chance of your failure, sir."

Orlando said to her, "Have faith in me, asshole."

E-1 Vespir said, "I do have faith in you. I'm just stating facts."

Orlando sighed and then started making his sandwiches. Sally said, "I'm really tired of eating just this everyday. If mom was living with us, then we'd probably be eating food for royalty."

Orlando said, "You already know that she doesn't want to see me, Sally."

Sally said, "I know."

Orlando looked at her and then put his arm around her saying, "Don't worry about a thing. Tonight will change our lives for the better."

Sally heard that and then looked at him and then put her head up against his shoulders saying, "OK."

Orlando smiled and then after some some time, they took a bath together and washed each others backs. Sally asked, "How do you feel anyway? You were beat to a pulp?"

Orlando answered, "Well, all of my wounds are healed. So, I'm perfectly fine. Camicia healed all of my wounds."

Sally said, "You know, we are one hell of a family."

Orlando laughed and then said, "So true."

Sally looked at his cheeks and saw that he was smiling instead of blushing and asked, "Are you not at least embarrassed a little bit to be nude in front of a beautiful girl?"

Orlando answered, "Nope. Am I supposed to look embarrassed to my lovely older sister?"

Sally answered, "Yes."

Orlando said, "My apologies. Hahahahaha."

Sally sighed and then said, "Well, at least you have feelings. That's good."

As soon as Sally was done washing his back, Orlando and Sally started cleaning themselves off with the towels that they brought in. And they walked to their room after that and went to sleep.

The next morning, Rias called Sally and then Sally grabbed her phone and then said, "Sally Bradshaw speaking."

Rias said, "Hey there Sally, it's Rias. How are you?"

Sally answered, "I feel good, why do you ask?"

Rias answered, "Your little brother was defeated easily."

Sally answered, "Orlando is a lot stronger than Ryan Bucher. You just haven't seen him get serious yet."

Rias asked, "How are you really feeling?"

Sally answered, "I feel fucking amazing. I just took a bath with my brother and we washed each other's backs. We even slept together. Hehehehehe."

Rias said, "You really are into incest, aren't you?"

Sally answered, "Nope. I'm into women. But if it is for my brother, then I'll do anything for him."

Rias said, "Incest it is then. Will you be coming to school today?"

Sally answered, "Of course. So will Orlando."

Rias said, "He's not even back from Heaven, yet."

Sally said, "I just told you that I took a bath with him and we washed each other's backs. And even slept together. Were you not listening at all?"

Rias heard that and then Orlando asked, "Will you please shut up and let me sleep a little longer?"

Rias heard that and then Rias said, "School starts in about 25 minutes."

Sally heard that and yelled, "What!"

Orlando yelled, "Stop yelling and let me fucking sleep!"

Sally said, "School starts in 25 minutes."

Orlando heard that and then they jumped out of bed in an instant and started getting dressed and ran to the school and saw that no one was at the school and then they ran into their classes before the bell rang and then Maria asked, "How are you feeling, Orlando?"

Orlando answered, "I'm alive which is alright."

Stella asked, "What are you going to do next?"

Orlando answered, "Find myself a part-time job."

Stella asked, "Why?"

Jinya answered, "The Bradshaw Siblings are out of money and food. All they got is Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches which they've been eating for the passed month."

Kirina said, "Must be rough."

Hisana appeared and said, "Welcome back, Orlando. How was Heaven?"

Orlando answered, "The same as ever."

Kirina said, "That wasn't your first time in Heaven?"

Orlando answered, "Of course not. I've been defeated hundreds of times. And appeared there after Camicia stopped the fights each time due to them wanting to kill me. Why Camicia helps me out is unknown. But it is so much fun."

Hisana asked, "Can you still do the workouts?"

Orlando hopped out of his seat and started doing jumping jacks and then appeared on the ground to do pushups and started going up and down saying, "Yeah. I can handle it."

Orlando pushed himself back up on to his feet and then sat down in his seat and Hisana said, "Today, you have a match against a student from Estradia Magic Academy."

Stella heard that and then Orlando asked, "Who does?"

Hisana answered, "You do, Orlando."

Orlando said, "That's not a smart move, Ms. Shibuya."

Hisana asked, "Why do you say that?"

Maria answered, "Orlando isn't liked very much in Estradia. He did something unforgivable getting him kicked out of the country. His mom and sister joined him."

Stella heard that and then looked at Orlando and asked, "What would that be?"

Maria answered, "The Bradshaw Family protects the Royal Family of Estradia no matter what the cost. Due to money shortages, Orlando entered the Underground fights to earn money to provide for his family. The King stripped Orlando of all of his spells and sent him away. Sally and Mrs. Bradshaw left with him due to Orlando being the only one stepping up to his father who abuses the three of them."

Orlando looked at Hisana said, "I don't want to fight this match."

Hisana said, "Your opponent will be Yaritza von Estradia. Stella's twin sister."

Stella heard that and then Orlando said, "Please tell me that it is here at this school."

Hisana said, "It is located in Estradia Magic Academy."

Orlando said, "I can't go back there."

Hisana said, "Then forfeit the match and be called a pussy for the rest of your life."

Stella said, "That's harsh."

Ruri appeared saying, "Orlando, it's alright. I spoke with the school and the King of Estradia. As long as you don't try to harm any of the residents of Estradia while you are in the kingdom, they will not arrest you for trespassing in their country."

Jinya said, "Must be rough being on bad terms with a country."

A student nodded and then Maria said, "I have a feeling that this is just the beginning."

Jinya heard that and Kirina asked, "What will you do?"

Orlando smiled and then answered, "Oh, I'm so screwed. A lot of people within the country still hates me. So, there will definitely be fights going down over there."

Ruri asked, "What did Maria mean by the King stripped you of all of your spells?"

Orlando answered, "I used to be the strongest member of the Bradshaw Family. I even wiped out an entire country to protect Estradia. Due to running low on money, we were forced to get part-time jobs. But all that I knew was the battlefield so getting a job wasn't easy. A man came up to me saying that they needed my help and that apparently was the Underground fights of where Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, Dragons, Youkai, Humans, and more go to fight for money. And I earned a lot of money within the first 5 hours of fighting in the arena. Till one of the guards of the King chose to participate in the Underground and fought me. He realized that it was me right off the bat and boom, I lost everything after that. As soon as I came to Kuoh Town, I started training my magic again. To get stronger. To regain what I lost. And am getting their slowly. And I mean slowly."

Ruri heard that and then said, "Sorry."

Orlando said, "You know, you might never see me again, right?"

Ruri said, "Well, that's up to you to decide."

Orlando said, "Shit."

Stella looked at Orlando and saw his expression of displeasure and then Maria smiled and asked herself, "What are you going to do, Orlando Bradshaw?"


	13. Orlando vs Yaritza

As soon as the school day ended, Sally and Rias' Peerage appeared in front of the school and Orlando stepped out of the school and Sally asked, "What's wrong, Orlando? You don't look too well."

Orlando looked at her and answered, "I'm going to Estradia."

Sally asked, "Why? You got exiled, Orlando. You go back, you go to jail for life."

Rias heard that and looked at him and then Orlando answered, "I have a match over there. It seems I won't get arrested as long as I don't cause any trouble within the kingdom."

Rias asked, "What did he do?"

Sally answered, "Short version, he did something bad and got exiled from the kingdom."

Issei looked at him and then Rachel stepped out of Kuoh Magic Academy and saw the Estradia Military Ship and then asked, "What is Estradia doing here?"

Sally answered, "To pick Orlando up for his match."

Rachel heard that and then said, "You gotta be kidding me. The King allowed this match to happen. What the hell happened to 'If I ever see you on my territory again, then you'll be put in a prison cell without trial?' What happened to that?"

Orlando smiled answering, "Who knows?"

The ship landed in front of the school and then Issei asked, "What are you going to do?"

As soon as the hatch opened, 4 soldiers ran out of the ship and then Orlando answered, "I'm not going to do a thing. I'm just going to enter this match and then get out. That's all."

Orlando walked forward and then Rachel said, "Please do be careful, Orlando."

Orlando said, "I'll do my best."

The soldiers looked at Orlando and then Orlando stepped on to the ship and then said, "Well, let's get this over with, shall we?"

They said, "Don't talk to us criminal."

Orlando smiled and then sat down in a seat and then ship took off as soon as they closed the hatch. 2 hours later, they appeared in Estradia Airstrip and then soldiers were outside of the ship aiming their weapons at the ship. Orlando said, "So many soldiers waiting out there with their guns aimed at me."

The soldiers heard that and then as soon as the hatch opened and then they took off and the soldiers continued to have their guns aimed at him. As soon as they got to the school, Orlando stepped into the arena and then saw all of the students sitting in the stands and Yaritza said, "You really did show up, traitor."

Orlando said, "So, why isn't Maria here, huh?"

Yaritza answered, "She wanted to go to Kuoh Town to go to a Magic Academy. And it seems that you two go to the same school. Don't bring her down like you did the Bradshaw Family."

Orlando heard that and then saw the soldiers aiming their guns at him from the top of the arena and then said, "They really think that I plan on hurting the people of this country. Fucking idiots."

Yaritza heard that and then the King looked at Orlando and then Orlando said, "Once this match is over, win or loss, I want out of this country immediately."

The King said, "No can do. A group of criminals always attack at night. You are better off staying here."

Orlando said, "Then I'll find another way to get home."

Orlando's father looked at Orlando and then the bell rang and Yaritza snapped her fingers and then a pillar appeared from below him and launched him up. Orlando just stood still and the King saw that and then Yaritza's eyes widened and then Orlando took a step forward. Before the pillar could crush him, Orlando fell off of the top of the pillar and then E-1 Vespir yelled, "What the hell are you thinking? This is suicide."

Orlando didn't look up and then Yaritza asked, "What are you doing? Fight like you used to, Orlando. Fight like you were trying to protect this country again."

Orlando landed on the ground head first with his head going through the ground. The pillar shattered completely and then everyone saw that Orlando's body was standing up like he was doing a handstand. The King looked at him and the nurse said, "Wiggle your feet if you can hear me."

Orlando did and then Yaritza sighed and then Orlando pushed himself out of the ground and said, "Shouldn't have done that."

Yaritza laughed and then Orlando looked at her and then Orlando's vision started turning blurry. Orlando tried rubbing his eyes and then looked at her again and Yaritza sent icicles at him and then Orlando said to himself, "I can't see anything."

E-1 Vespir said, "You lost so easily, Orlando."

Orlando flew back against the wall and was knocked out easily. The nurse appeared before him and lifted his arm up and then released it after 3 seconds. His hand hit the ground and Yaritza said, "I won't accept this as a real match. He wasn't even taking this seriously."

The King looked at Orlando and then asked himself, "Why the hell didn't you fight back? What the hell are you planning, Orlando?"

E-1 Vespir looked at Orlando asking, "What the hell was that all about, Orlando?"

Orlando didn't answer and then Yaritza said, "Use your healing magic on him."

The nurse said, "I do that, he'll have permanent eye damage. And he'll never be able to fight again. Orlando Bradshaw was definitely trying to kill himself."

Yaritza heard that and then Orlando's father smiled and then said to himself, "You better try and kill yourself, bitch. You ruined the Bradshaw Family."

The nurse lifted Orlando up and carried him to the hospital immediately.


	14. Walter Keyes Appears and Disappears

As Orlando was being brought to the hospital, the King of Estradia looked at Yaritza and then asked, "Why do you think that Orlando let Yaritza win, Jett?"

Orlando's father, Jett Bradshaw answered, "Due to his reputation within this kingdom, he doesn't want to ruin it even more by defeating a Princess of the kingdom. Or someone is watching him and waiting to make their move against Orlando. So he wanted to die before that person had a chance to pick a fight with him."

The King heard that and then the Queen said, "He looked really focused on his opponent, yet Yaritza overpowered him."

Jett said, "Her highness didn't overpower, Orlando. Orlando let her win. Orlando is a fighter. That man that we saw just now must have been a fake sent here due to him wanting to stay away from this country."

As soon as he got to the hospital, a doctor appeared looking at him with a smile on his face saying, "So, this is Orlando Bradshaw. It seems that we meet earlier than expected."

A voice appeared in Orlando's head saying, "Wake up, Orlando. You need to start running."

Orlando didn't hear the voice that was in his head and said to himself, "It seems that I lost the battle as planned. And now I can rest in the hospital away from the Royal Family."

The doctor took Orlando to surgery and then kicked everyone out of the emergency room and then the voice appeared yelling, "Wake up dammit! You are about to die!"

Orlando heard that and opened his eyes and saw the knife in the doctor's hands and then asked, "Where the hell am I?"

The man heard that and said, "It seems that you are finally awake, Orlando Bradshaw. I was hoping to get to Kuoh Town to kill you, but you came to me instead here in Estradia. I am Walter Keyes. But everyone in the multiverse known me as the Walking World."

Orlando screeched and then asked, "Why do you want me dead?"

Walter answered, "I don't like competition, Orlando. You are capable of creating your own Void World like myself."

Orlando said, "No, I'm not."

Walter heard that and then said, "Is that so? Have you ever been inside of a Void World before?"

Orlando answered, "Nope. Is it nice?"

Walter answered, "Yes. It is nice and peaceful. And I rule the world of course."

Orlando said, "Sounds rough for the residents."

Orlando looked around and then said, "This hospital really sucks."

As soon as Walter went to stab him, an unknown man appeared out of nowhere and tackled Walter to the ground and said, "Get out of here."

Orlando looked at him and said, "I wish that I could. I'm stuck here."

The man snapped his fingers and then the straps shattered completely and then Orlando got on to his feet and then started running out of there immediately. As Orlando was running away, Walter said, "Jason Dandridge, what the hell are you doing here?"

Jason answered, "I'm making sure that you no longer kill anymore People of the Void."

Walter growled and then said, "Damn you, Jason. I was about to kill him too."

Jason stood up and Walter did as well. Walter started swinging his knife at Jason, but Jason dodged each of his swings with ease. As they started fighting within the emergency room, Orlando appeared outside and a guard saw Orlando and saw that he was in a panic saying, "I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I need to get the hell out of here. I must run. Not strong enough to win in a fight. Too weak. Must get stronger. Wasn't expecting him to be here."

E-1 Vespir said, "You need to calm down, sir. You are losing your cool."

A guard said, "Sir, it seems that Orlando was faking it. But now he's having a mental breakdown."

The King asked, "What type of mental breakdown?"

He answered, "He keeps repeating that he doesn't want to die. Yet no one is here."

Walter jumped out of the window yelling, "Get back here Orlando Bradshaw!"

Orlando said, "Fuck this shit. I'm out of here."

Walter snapped his fingers and teleported in front of Orlando and Orlando launched himself toward him and Walter saw that and then Walter grunted and Orlando went to spear him, but Walter swapped places with Orlando and then Orlando saw that and said, "Oh shit."

Walter speared Orlando into the ground. Orlando coughed out blood and then Walter smiled and then said, "Show me some pain, Orlando."

Orlando went to punch him, but Walter brought his knife down into Orlando's body. Orlando felt that and then growled saying, "I will tell you one thing, I don't feel pain. I only feel anger toward the damage done to me."

Walter heard that and then Jason appeared tackling him off of Orlando and asked, "Why are you fighting him? You aren't strong enough to face him, idiot."

Orlando heard that and then said, "Damn people from Dimension Q-2. I will get my revenge, Walter Keyes. You can count on that."

Walter said, "I won't let you escape."

Orlando ran away and then Walter yelled, "Goddammit!"

Jason kicked Walter in the face and then stared at Orlando and the guard started chasing after Orlando and then Orlando appeared in the arena of the school and Yaritza saw him and Walter appeared before him again and said, "I've come to take your life for a third time. And this time there won't be any interruptions."

Orlando looked at Walter and then E-1 Vespir said, "You won't win against Walter Keyes."

Orlando looked at Walter and then asked, "Why does everyone hate me so damn much?"

The King heard that and then Walter answered, "You are the enemy of all people in the multiverse. And I will make sure that they continue to hate you. Plus, there is a nice bounty on your head for the power of an Orlando Bradshaw."

Walter went to punch Orlando, but Orlando punched him back. An explosion occurred where they were standing and then Orlando and Walter continued to swing at one another. Yaritza saw that and then the smoke vanished and Orlando was bleeding out a lot. Walter laughed and then said, "You are no match for the Walking World."

Orlando smiled and looked at Yaritza and then lifted his fingers up. Walter saw that and then asked, "What are you planning, Orlando? You can't defeat me remember."

Orlando answered, "If I can't defeat you, then I'll make sure that you don't get a second chance in life."

Walter heard that and Orlando grabbed him and held on to him. Walter saw that and then everyone looked up and saw a giant boulder of ice falling down to the ground. Orlando smiled and then the King saw that and then back in Kuoh Town, Stella looked at the screen and saw that Orlando was holding on to him. Sally said, "Come on, brother."

Rias said, "Don't worry about a thing. Orlando will be fine."

Issei said, "Not entirely."

Akeno asked, "What makes you say that?"

Maria answered, "Orlando doesn't plan on dodging the boulder. That would mean that Walter wins."

Kirina said, "And Orlando doesn't like losing."

5 minutes later, the boulder landed on the ground causing an immeasurable explosion. Everyone started screaming and then Jason appeared looking at the smoke and then said, "Shit. Orlando failed to take him out. I guess that I'll be taking my leave as well."

Jinya looked at the smoke and then after 5 minutes, the smoke disappeared and Orlando was standing on his feet. Yaritza ran over to Orlando and then Jason put his head down and then took off. Yaritza checked for a pulse and then Orlando said, "I ain't dead yet. You still pack quite the punch, Yaritza."

Yaritza asked, "Why aren't you using your full power, Orlando? You could have easily defeated him."

Orlando answered, "I am no longer the Orlando Bradshaw that you once knew. I no longer have the magic that you remember me having. I am weaker than everyone here. God has stripped me of all of most of my magic. So, I'm starting from scratch. That's all there is to it."

The King heard that and then Orlando said, "Well, I guess that it is time to sleep."

Orlando fell backwards and in a Void World, Walter said, "I guess that I'll admit defeat this time, Orlando Bradshaw. But the next time we meet, you won't be so lucky. I will come back stronger than before. Be ready to face my wrath."

Walter disappeared and appeared back in Q-2.


	15. Orlando Appears In the Underground

Yaritza lifted him up and then carried him away. The King saw that and the nurse said, "He really doesn't like hospitals. He never did when he lived here either."

The King said, "So true."

Jett looked at him and then said to himself, "Orlando, what the hell are you planning? I know that people want your sorry ass dead. But what are you planning on doing about that?"

Sally said, "Seems that Orlando won the battle."

Rias said, "Wrong, his opponent teleported out of their in the very last second."

Issei said, "Orlando didn't stand a chance."

Ruri said, "Orlando really doesn't know when to stay out of trouble."

Sally looked at the screen and then Rachel said to herself, "Orlando, what are you going to do next? You'll be taking the day off tomorrow due to staying at Estradia for the day. I do hope that you have a plan for our money problems."

Sally heard that and looked at her and then sometime in the morning the next day, Orlando woke up. Yaritza said, "Good morning, Orlando."

Orlando heard that and then asked, "Where am I?"

Yaritza answered, "You are in the castle. You collapsed after saying that it was time to sleep."

Orlando smiled and then said, "I see. I passed out, huh? Well, it was to be expected. Is the ship ready to take me back?"

Yaritza asked, "Do you really want to go back to Kuoh Town? I can ask my dad for you to stay here."

Orlando said, "My home is at Kuoh Town. Not Estradia. Plus, I'm exiled, remember."

Yaritza said, "That didn't stop you from coming here."

Orlando looked at her saying, "You really are an ass."

Yaritza laughed and then said, "Well, if you are wondering if your ship is ready, then it is."

Orlando got out of bed slowly and then said, "Thank you for everything, Yaritza. Till we meet again."

Orlando said, "Likewise."

Orlando walked over to the ship and then Jett stared at him and then the King asked, "Are you going to introduce yourself to him?"

Jett answered, "Nope. I don't like weaklings or traitors."

The King sighed and then Orlando looked at the King with a smile saying, "Till next time. Well, if there is a next time that is."

The King said, "Likewise."

Orlando took off and then appeared on board the ship taking it back to Kuoh Town. The guards said, "It was nice seeing your craziness again."

Orlando laughed and said, "It was nice meeting you slowpokes again."

They smiled and then as soon as it was 8 p.m., the ship landed in front of Kuoh Magic Academy. Orlando stepped out of it and then Sally appeared hugging him and asked, "Are you ok?"

Orlando answered, "Yeah, I'm fine. Maybe a couple cracked ribs. That's about it."

Rachel looked at him and then said, "You really scared us."

Orlando said, "It seems that the troubles follow me wherever I go. Now, I must get going. I have a friend to meet up with."

Rachel asked, "What friend would that be?"

Sally answered, "I have no idea."

Orlando smiled and said, "That's a good thing. Well, I'll be taking my leave now. See you when I get back home."

Orlando walked away and then Rachel whispered, "Follow him and figure out where he's going."

Sally said, "Understood."

Sally followed Orlando from the shadows, but after 30 minutes of walking around in circles, Sally sighed and said to herself, "He's just walking around in cir...cles."

He vanished before her and then asked, "What the hell is going on here? He was just in my sight."

Orlando appeared behind her and then started walking out of there. Orlando appeared in front of a steel gate and then rang the doorbell. A voice appeared asking, "Who is it?"

Orlando answered, "Orlando Bradshaw."

The man heard that and then said, "Oh shit. Really?"

Orlando answered, "Yeah. Open up for an old friend."

He did and Orlando heard the click and Orlando opened the gate and closed it up after walking through it. As soon as Orlando got to the basement of the house, his friend said, "My god, it really is you. I never thought I'd see you in the Underground scene after what happened within Estradia. But you are here. It is great to have you back. But I know that you have been weakened by God. I can tell just by looking at you."

Orlando said, "So, how has business been Raul?"

Raul Weaver answered, "Busy as hell. I've been getting fighters from across the multiverse. But check this out my man, this girl in the arena right now. The one currently whooping ass right now, she's the toughest female fighter here. And she's smoking hot. Just look at her body."

Orlando did and then said, "You're right about that. So, how much is a match here? My family needs the money again. I've been eating Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches for the past couple days or weeks."

Raul asid, "Same as last time, huh? Well, 5,000,000 yen a match. Upgrade your status to the top and you'll be earning 500,000,000 yen a match. So, start off small and work your way back up to the top."

Orlando smiled and said, "Understood."

Raul said, "Well, let's see what happens after this."

Orlando smiled and then said, "It's great to be back, Raul. But being weakened sucks."

Raul laughed and said, "Trust me. I know the feeling. I had to start from scratch after they found out about the Underground scene. I do hope that you win these matches. Your family is counting on you after all."

Orlando said, "Yes they are."


	16. Orlando's First Opponent Back Starts

Raul said, "Hell, I want you to meet my girlfriend. Follow me."

Orlando followed him and then they appeared in the VIPs seats and then the VIPs saw Orlando asked, "Who is the new kid? Why is he in the VIP section? Newbies aren't allowed here."

Raul said, "Orlando Bradshaw, meet some of the best fighters of my new organization. Best fighters, meet the previous God of the Fighting Ring."

Everyone heard that and then looked at him and then said, "Previous God of the Fighting Ring, huh? I guess that we can't complain about that. Welcome to the new frontier for underground fighting."

Orlando said, "It is a pleasure to meet you guys."

Raul said, "Baby, I want you to meet the man that made me rich for so many years."

Orlando said, "Thanks to you, I lost my reputation."

Raul said, "You mean that Royal Guard ruined your life. Not me entirely."

His girlfriend appeared and then said, "So, you are his friend. You look weak."

Orlando said, "It is true. I had all of my power drained by God. She thought that I was misusing my powers."

The girl said, "Hell, where are our manners? I'm Cassandra Laskou from Dimension E-4."

Orlando said, "Orlando Bradshaw of E-1. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Cassandra said, "Likewise."

Orlando looked at the match and then said, "Last time I fought in your scene, there weren't that many women fighters. What got you to change that fact?"

Raul answered, "People change, Orlando. Just like you. You disappear without a trace without telling a soul. And when you come back, you are weaker than a dog."

Everyone screeched and then Orlando smiled and said, "Tell me who you are going to put me up against first."

Raul heard that and then said, "A man known as Gravedigger. We call him that because he hasn't lost a single match, yet doesn't want to advance. He's got over a billion yen in his pocket. If you want to be an official member of this underground fight club, then you'll need to get his attention. Not many people are capable of making him acknowledge them. Only 15 of 250 fighters were capable of doing it."

Orlando said, "My odds are stacked against me, huh? I love it."

The people heard that and then Orlando appeared by the fence and then the girl uppercutted the weakling and she flew up and the girl kicked her jaw to the side knocking her out. Orlando saw that and then said to himself, "Hm, she's a tough one. I wonder where Raul found her. Or did she find her? It really doesn't matter."

The ref saw Orlando and then Orlando smiled and then the ref appeared by the cage asking, "Are you here to get your ass whooped by the Gravedigger?"

Orlando answered, "Yes. I am."

The girl looked at them talk and then the ref said, "Get stronger and then come back idiot."

Orlando said, "It's my decision. Not yours old man. Are you going to stop me?"

He smiled and then answered, "This underground fighting scene needs more people like you. Get on in here."

The cage doors opened and then Orlando walked into the cage and then the girl walked out of the cage and the doctors grabbed her opponent and got her out of the cage. The Gravedigger stepped into the cage and then Orlando turned around and stared at him and Gravedigger stared at him and said, "Time for you to die."

Orlando smiled and said, "It won't be that easy to kill me."

Gravedigger laughed and then Orlando said, "Two people already tried. And I'm still here."

Raul said, "We have a great matchup right here everyone. A man that used to fight for me years ago, who has never lost a match in his life is back. Orlando Bradshaw of E-1."

A man said, "I heard that God stripped him of his magic power. Yeah, misusing it for evil or something. Who cares? This is the underground. Welcome to hell, boy."

Gravedigger looked at him and then Raul said, "And the man that he must please to get into my fighting scene is the one and only Gravedigger. He is just like Orlando Bradshaw. Undefeated. This will be a record breaking moment. Who will lose their winning streak? The former God of the Fighting Scene? Or the current God of the Fighting Scene. Also, they are both from E-1."

Everyone started cheering and then Orlando looked at Gravedigger and then Raul said, "The rules are simple, fight till one person is still standing or quits."

Orlando smiled and then Raul said, "All weapons you see in the arena are capable of being used for your own purposes. Orlando, what will you do?"

Orlando answered, "Fight to my heart's content. If I do lose today, then it is against a better man. It's just a match. I never cared about my record from the start. All I care about is the money. That's why I fight. Also for my family."

Raul looked at him and then said, "You never seem to change. Even after losing twice to people from other dimensions, you are still capable of thinking that. What will you do if you lose, Orlando? You won't be able to join my club again. And you won't be able to save your family."

Orlando said, "Let me worry about that."

Raul heard that and then said, "Screw it, let the match begin already. Ring the damn bell."

The bell ringer rang the bell and then Gravedigger disappeared and appeared behind him, but Orlando stood still saying, "Right punch to the temple. Followed by a left punch to the ribs."

Gravedigger jumped back and then Orlando smiled and then turned around with immense speed and swung his left fist at him, but the Gravedigger blocked his punch. Blood appeared from their hands and then Gravedigger growled and then Orlando kept swinging at him not caring about the damage done to his body. As they were fighting, Rias appeared looking at the two fighters within the cage. Rias saw Orlando fighting Gravedigger and then everyone started cheering and then Gravedigger punched Orlando's chest where his heart was and then Orlando was about to collapse on the ground, but Orlando stopped himself from falling and then Gravedigger saw that and then said to himself, "This man just doesn't know when to quit."

The Gravedigger kicked Orlando's face causing him to fly back on to his ass. Rias asked herself, "What the hell are you doing? You just got done fighting with that man that was after your life."

The Gravedigger jumped on top of him and then started punching him over and over again, but Orlando blocked all of his punches with a tight guard. The Gravedigger roared loudly and then brought his fist all the way back and the Gravedigger yelled, "Highly Explosive Fist." Orlando heard that and the ref heard that and Orlando smiled and then as soon as his fist got close to his arms, Orlando moved them out of the way allowing the Gravedigger to hit him. An immeasurable explosion occurred and then the Gravedigger roared loudly and then ran toward that cage and waited for his chance to tumble him.


	17. Fire Dragon's Iron Fist

As soon as the smoke disappeared, Rias saw that Orlando was on the ground and then the girl asked herself, "What will you do next, Orlando Bradshaw? You are no match for him."

The ref stared at Orlando and then started counting. As soon as that started happening, Orlando appeared before E-1 Vespir and said, "Hello again. You got another riddle for me."

E-1 Vespir answered, "Yes. Here you go. Your riddle is here. The letters E, R, A, A, I, S, B, K, F, I, R, D, O, N, G, and C are here. Now begin."

Orlando asked, "How fast is the count going?"

E-1 Vespir answered, "A millisecond per minute. So if I were you, then hurry it up."

Orlando said, "This shit isn't easy."

Orlando looked at it as if he was as he was before Camicia took his magic away from him. Orlando started placing the letters around in order slowly and then stopped saying, "Nope, doesn't make any sense."

E-1 Vespir looked at him and then Orlando said, "This shit suck."

E-1 Vespir said, "Everytime you complete the phrase, you get a new magic attack to help you in your fight. This one is quite effective if you ask me."

Orlando looked at her and then grabbed the 'F' and placed it as the first letter. As soon as he placed it there, a green light appeared out of nowhere and then said, "I have a feeling that this just keeps getting better."

E-1 Vespir saw the light and said to herself, "Impossible. The Gods are betraying Camicia. This should start getting interesting. Let's go, Orlando. Show me what you are going to do next."

He grabbed the 'O' next and was about to place it down, but said to himself, "Nope, still doesn't sound right. Fork Dragin Is Bace. Definitely is definitely wrong. Wait, Fire Dragon Is Back. Why didn't I think of that in the first place. This puzzle was too easy."

Orlando put a smile on his face and then started grabbing the letters with speed and then put them down where they all belonged and then a card appeared from the phrase and E-1 Vespir asked, "How'd you figure it out so fast?"

Orlando answered, "At first, I kept thinking that it was Fork Dragin Is Bace, but that definitely sounds wrong. So, I remembered something about an anime that I used to watch called Fairy Tail. And there was this Dragon Slayer known as Natsu Dragneel. Best character in Fairy Tail, by the way. Fire Dragon Is Back. Yet, I get to use his magic spell known as Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. This should be good."

Orlando put the card in his mouth and started chewing on it. E-1 Vespir saw that and then said, "Well now, it is time for you to go back to your fight against the Gravedigger, Orlando. Good luck. You'll need it."

Orlando smiled and then E-1 Vespir kissed him and then Orlando opened his eyes and then Gravedigger saw that and started charging at him and the ref saw that and Orlando said to himself, "Water Flaming Spear." His body turned into a very hot water and then as soon as Gravedigger appeared close enough, Orlando speared him into the ground and then Orlando stood back up roaring like a Dragon. Raul smiled and then said, "And we welcome you back."

The Gravedigger roared at him and then stood back up after that spear and then Orlando said, "Fire Beam." Fire flew out of his hands and flew directly down toward the Gravedigger, but the Gravedigger rolled out of the way and his flames hit the ground. Orlando looked at him and then the Gravedigger flew toward him, but Orlando kicked his head to the side with a roundhouse kick and the Gravedigger grunted. The Gravedigger moved out of the way and then looked at him and the girl smiled and then Orlando said, "It seems that this really is a good fight."

The Gravedigger appeared before him in an instant and punched Orlando in his gut with immense force. Orlando felt that and then Orlando coughed up blood and flew back. As soon as Orlando hit the cage, lightning appeared and Orlando started getting electrocuted. Everyone was waiting to hear his screams, but Orlando doesn't feel pain whatsoever. The Gravedigger said, "Scream for me."

Orlando stepped away from the cage and then said, "Scream, huh? I rather not due to not being able to feel pain. So, you are going to have to beat me senseless."

Orlando swung at the Gravedigger, but Gravedigger ducked. He went to punch Orlando's leg out, but Orlando kicked his fist right back into his chest causing an explosion in his chest. The Gravedigger flew back screaming and then Orlando said, "Oh, he feels pain, at least. That is all that matters to me."

The Gravedigger stopped himself before he got to the cage and then Orlando looked at him and then was about to collapse when he said to himself, "I will not fall. I haven't gotten my position as a fighter here yet."

Rias said, "Looks like you are enjoying yourself, Orlando."

Everyone heard that and then the girl said to herself, "Even Rias Gremory knows him. I wonder what type of connections he has to get to them. I guess that I'll speak to him later."

Orlando said, "Rias, huh? Hello, how are you?"

Rias asked, "Should you really be fighting? You literally let a 100 ton boulder crush your body."

Orlando said, "I'll be fine. I'm still standing after all."

Rias said, "You should really care about your life better. You'd make Sally sad if you died."

Orlando said, "Sally sad is not good. But I don't care. As long as I fight, I am happy."

Orlando punched the Gravedigger back, but the Gravedigger threw Orlando into the cage after catching his arm. Everyone said, "Ew, that must have hurt. Ouch, he's definitely going to need a medic after this fight."

Everyone looked at Orlando and the Gravedigger launched him to the other side of the cage, but Orlando placed his hands on to the ground and tossed himself up causing himself to do a backflip back on to his feet. Orlando said, "Well now, shall we continue this."

The Gravedigger asked himself, "Why the hell won't this bitch stay down? He's not normal. He's weak, yet he keeps getting up. What the hell is wrong with you?"

The Gravedigger ran toward him and Orlando stood still. The Gravedigger said, "Game over, Orlando Bradshaw."

Orlando said, "No, this is just the beginning, Gravedigger."

As soon as the Gravedigger got close to Orlando, Orlando said, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist." Orlando punched the Gravedigger in the face and the Gravedigger felt that and moved to the side and then Orlando kept hitting him with hook shots to the jaw. Everyone saw that and then the girl saw how brutal Orlando was and then Cassandra said, "Put up the betting pool. Put your money on the victor."

Everyone started cheering and then Rias saw Orlando's face and saw that he didn't have any expression on his face. Raul said, "This is the Orlando Bradshaw that we all know and love everyone."

Orlando saw that the Gravedigger was about to collapse and said, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist." Orlando punched his face into the ground causing an explosion to occur before them. Orlando started backing away from him and then the ref stared at Orlando and then saw no expression on his face still.


	18. Gravedigger Is Defeated

As Orlando continued to swing at Gravedigger, the men started talking amongst themselves. Orlando then kicked the Gravedigger's head causing him to fly back toward the cage. The Gravedigger placed his feet on to the ground stopping himself from hitting the cage. The Gravedigger said, "I will not lose to you."

Orlando said, "I bet that you won't."

The Gravedigger ran toward him and went to headbutt him, but Orlando lowered his head and then said, "Here we go."

The two of them clashed into one another and then the Gravedigger felt his attacks and then they both flew back. Orlando looked at the Gravedigger, but saw that he was no longer in front of him. Orlando looked around and then the Gravedigger started attacking him from the shadows. Orlando looked around and then Raul said, "Oh boy. The Gravedigger is finally getting serious. I can't wait to see how Orlando will handle this situation."

Orlando said to himself, "5,000,000 yen to defeat this piece of trash. I can't believe it. I'm not getting paid enough for this shit."

The Gravedigger went to kick Orlando's head, but Orlando tilted his head to the side saying, "I've seen through all of your movements."

The Gravedigger said, "Impossible."

He kept going at it, but Orlando dodged each of his attacks. The Gravedigger yelled, "What the hell are you!"

Orlando answered, "A man with mercy."

Orlando turned around punching his gut and the Gravedigger felt that. His eyes widened and then blood started to flow up his body and then Orlando punched him again. The Gravedigger was trying to hold it all in, but Orlando punched him a third time and a whole liter of blood squirted out of his mouth all over Orlando. The Gravedigger collapsed and then the ref's eyes widened and jaw dropped. Orlando looked at him and then the Gravedigger looked up at him and said, "I quit. I quit."

Orlando smiled and then said, "I'm not weak. My punches still have the impact that they used to have. Yet, I can't use it unless I focus all of my intent in killing him. Shit. I need to get stronger so that doesn't happen."

The ref said, "The winner by forfeit is Orlando Bradshaw."

Orlando raised his right arm and then Raul said, "Well now, he may be weakened by the Gods, but his fists still sting like a bitch."

Rias looked at him and then Orlando licked the blood off of his face. Raul smiled and then Orlando said, "You know what to do with the money, right Raul?"

Raul answered, "Of course. It's going to your bank account, right?"

Orlando said, "Exactly. Let us fight again in the future, Gravedigger."

Gravedigger said, "Understood."

Orlando helped him up and then walked out of the cage. Orlando said, "If I have a match, then call me using this number."

Raul took it and then asked, "Are you not going to watch the matches?"

Orlando answered, "You know me. Fight, then dip."

Raul said, "Sounds like you."

Orlando took off and then the girl that has had her eye on him since he arrived appeared before him saying, "Hello there, I saw your fight."

Orlando said, "I saw yours as well."

She said, "Your look pretty dead inside."

Orlando said, "Well, that isn't true at all. Tell me something, how long have you been fighting in the Underground?"

She answered, "My entire life. Your friend Raul found me in Dimension T-1. I was about to be taken out by the Gesture Gang. But Raul appeared defeating them within an instant. Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Lena Koskou. But you can call me Lena."

Orlando said, "Orlando Bradshaw, but you can call me Orlando. Is there a reason why you are coming out to me like this?"

Lena answered, "Yes. I need your help. The Gesture Gang is within E-1. And I don't want to die yet."

Orlando said, "And you literally think that I'm the man that is capable of fighting them. You must have lost your mind."

Lena said, "I know what I'm asking is impossible, but I really need help and you are the only one that can do it."

Orlando looked at her and then said, "You really have the wrong guy. But I can't deny a girl asking for help now, can I?"

Lena said, "Thank you very much. I'll pay you in anyway possible."

Orlando said, "Just let me handle the people and you could think of the pay as I fight them. OK."

Lena said, "OK. Thank you again."

Orlando said, "Stop thanking me. I get it already. I'm going. Talk to you later."

Lena said, "OK."

Orlando took off and then Raul asked, "Did he accept it?"

Lena answered, "Yes. He was a little hesitant, but he gave in after awhile."

Raul smiled and said, "Well now, this should be good."

He took off and then started talking about the next match.


	19. The Gesture Gang Attacks the Bradshaw's

As Orlando was walking home from the Underground scene, Sally saw him and walked over to him and asked, "How'd it go?"

Orlando smiled and answered, "We'll be getting money. I just won my first fight. 5,000,000 yen a match for awhile."

Sally smiled and then said, "If mom finds out about this, then she'll definitely disown you, Orlando."

Orlando said, "I know. But trust me, she'll never find out about this. I have a secret bank account for this. No one knows about it."

Sally heard that and then an explosion occurred before them. As soon as that happened, Sally grunted and asked, "What is this?"

Orlando answered, "T-1, Gesture Gang. A gang that a fighter asked me to deal with. It seems that we're up for a fight."

Sally sighed and then said, "So true."

As the smoke was up, Rias started to walk out and saw the smoke asking, "What the hell is going on here?"

As soon as the smoke disappeared, 10 people surrounded Orlando and Sally. Sally said, "Two against ten, huh?"

Orlando said, "The odds are always against me, huh?"

Sally laughed and then the leader of the gang said, "You took that bitches request, didn't you?"

Orlando asked, "What request would that be?"

He answered, "We heard your conversation about it with this bitch here."

Sally heard that and turned toward him and asked, "What did you call me?"

Orlando heard that and then said, "Oh, you made a huge mistake."

As Orlando was backing away, a man swung at Orlando. Orlando felt the claws hit his back and he moved forward and Sally saw that and then the leader punched her face in an instant. They started getting ganged up on and then after 5 minutes of getting brutally beaten, Camicia stared at them saying to herself, "Sally and Orlando Bradshaw. You are losing to mere weaklings from another Dimension. What are you going to do? You are telling me that you are weak. Get up. Fight. Show them the strength of the Deathbringers."

Rias walked toward them and then said, "Will you leave them alone?"

The leader heard that and then said, "Rias Gremory, a Full-Blooded Devil. Why are you here?"

Rias answered, "I rule Kuoh Town. And they are friends within my territory."

The leader looked at them and then stopped saying, "Stop attacking them."

They did and then Rias said, "You will not get away with this if they find out that they were defeated."

The leader said, "I doubt that."

Orlando pushed himself up and then swung his arms around flames flew in a circular motion flying up. They flew up and Orlando looked at the leader and then the leader turned toward him and said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Sally appeared on her feet roaring like a Dragon. Sally swung at the leader and the leader punched her fist. An explosion occurred and then smoke flew out and then Orlando and Sally walked out of the smoke in an equal motion. Rias saw that and then the leader yelled, "You little shit!"

Sally turned around and said, "I honestly hate this guy, Orlando. Please tell me that I can go all out."

Orlando said, "Oh hell, the Deathbringers are back."


	20. The Deathbringers Dominate

Sally looked at Orlando and asked, "Shall we do this, little brother?"

Orlando answered, "Yes. They made an enemy of the strongest duo in history."

Sally smiled and then flames appeared all around her body and then the boss saw that and then said, "My god. Those are the Divine Flames of a Bradshaw."

Sally said, "That's right. I am Sally Bradshaw. And you made an enemy out of us."

Orlando started bringing cracking his neck and then Sally asked, "Are you ladies ready to die for angering me?"

They growled and then Orlando roared like a Dragon and then the men flew back as soon as that happened. Orlando looked at them and then Rias saw that and asked herself, "What the hell? He mentioned Deathbringers when he got back up, what did he mean by that?"

Sally said, "Deathbringers were a group of people that served the Royal Family of Estradia before the King found out about the Underground fighting. Orlando and I were members of it."

Orlando swung his arms around saying, "Fire Swirl of Fate." Sally said, "Fire Swirl of Doom." Two devastating tornadoes of fire appeared from both of them, but one of the members said, "Holy Barrier." A barrier appeared around each member of the gang and Orlando saw that and then appeared before one of the members and swung at him saying, "Destruction Fist." An explosion occurred where one of the members were standing and then the leader yelled, "You little shit!"

Orlando said, "We're going to get serious from here on out kiddo. So, be prepared for what happens next."

Sally smiled and then swung at one of them saying, "Fire Fist Ace." A devastating flame flew out toward one of the members when the barrier disappeared, but the member said, "Roar of the Water Dragon." Water flew toward Sally, but Sally moved to the side dodging the attack. But the attack hit Orlando instead causing Orlando to fly into the building in front of him. Sally screeched and then her fist clashed with the man's face causing him to fly into the wall. Rias saw that and then after the smoke disappeared from both locations, Orlando was standing on his feet and said, "Woah, didn't see that coming."

Sally said, "That's because you were busy within the smoke. Shall we continue?"

Orlando answered, "Of course."

They started attacking them all at once, but Sally and Orlando jumped back saying, "Fire Breath." Two devastating flames appeared from their mouths and flew right through their attacks destroying them in an instant. And then flew toward them. The leader looked at the flames and then Orlando smiled and tilted his head a little and Sally ran into Orlando's flame and started running toward the leader. The Water Dragon Slayer Magician stood up and blew water at Orlando, but Orlando released the flames and then dove out of the way and the water flew right into a Fire Magician. He saw that and said, "You gotta be kidding me."

As soon as the flames disappeared, Sally appeared before him and his eyes widened and then Sally said, "Fire Ultimate Demolition Fist." As soon as Sally's fist collided into the leader's head, an immeasurable explosion occurred and blood scattered across the area in which they were standing. Once the smoke disappeared, the head of the leader was gone and then everyone started screaming, but Orlando placed his arms out and started spinning around in circles. Lena stepped outside and then saw that both Sally and Orlando were fighting Gesture Gang and then Rias said, "They are fighting for you, Lena. And they are winning."

Lena smiled and said, "I noticed."

Orlando said, "For the finishing touches, huh? Lightning Twister." A twister made of lightning appeared out of nowhere. It started sucking everyone up into it.

Sally smiled and then Orlando said, "Turn to ash. Fireballs of Death." Fireballs started to appear from the sky and then flew down toward all of the members of the Gesture Gang. As soon as the twister disappeared, their screams continued and the fireballs flew down right into them turning them straight into ash without a single scream. Orlando then pointed at him and said, "You get to finish him off completely."

Sally smiled and said, "Good."

Sally brought her hand down and then a meteor appeared out of the blue landing on top of the leader crushing him and destroying his entire body. No more skin left for him. Sally and Orlando walked toward Lena and then said, "Job is complete. The two of us will be taking off now. Take care. Till next time. Yep."

Lena looked at them and then asked, "Do you mind if I ask you a question, Orlando?"

Orlando answered, "Go ahead."

Lena asked, "Why did you accept it?"

Orlando answered, "The more I fight, the stronger I get. That's all there is to it. It is time for me to sleep. School is a bitch, you know."

Lena said, "Yes it is. But I graduated a while ago."

Rias said, "Well, I'll be taking off as well. Goodnight, Orlando. Have fun."

Orlando said, "You too."

Orlando and Sally took off and then said, "Time to sleep indeed."

As soon as they got home after killing the members of Gesture Gang, Rachel stared at them and then asked, "Where were you two? Wait, you two were in a fight, weren't you?"

Sally answered, "Yes. We won with ease."

Orlando said, "We let them beat the shit out of us for awhile."

Sally said, "But we dealt with them."

Rachel said, "You went back to the Underground, didn't you Orlando?"

Orlando answered, "No ma'am."

Rachel said, "Stop lying to me boy. Did you go or not?"

Orlando answered, "Yes I did."

Rachel looked at Sally and then said, "I followed him as you asked, but I lost him."

Rachel said, "You two will not be leaving the house for two weeks. No school for any reason or Underground."

Orlando said, "You can't be serious."

Sally asked, "What about my friends? I promised to go to the movies with them."

Rachel said, "You should have thought about that before keeping this secret from me."

They said, "We're incredibly sorry. Wait, we really can't go to school."

Rachel said, "You heard me. No school for two weeks. You aren't leaving my sight for two weeks. If you try to leave, I'll add an additional week."

They screeched and then said, "Understood."


	21. Punishment Starts

As the start of their punishment began, Rachel said, "Here are the rules of this punishment. And you must obey these rules or you'll add more time for this punishment. Are you two ready?"

They answered, "Yes, ma'am. Please start."

Rachel answered, "We will do everything together. If I go to work, then you two will be here with a friend of mine. A very strong friend of mine. If you leave for any reason while she is here, then I will make you two regret it big time. If you need to take a shower, then we'll take a shower together as a family. When you want to sleep, then we sleep together. If I am in trouble, then do not help me. If you want to do laundry, then we will do it together. Do you two understand?"

Orlando said, "So, you are most likely saying that we have to become brocons and siscons here."

Rachel asked, "Do you have a problem with that?"

Sally slapped him upside the head saying, "Of course we don't. Anything for you, mother. Right Orlando?"

Orlando nodded and then Rachel hugged them both and then said, "I am glad that you two understand. You may use your phones to talk to people, but you cannot go outside for any reason."

Orlando said, "OK."

Rachel looked at them and then said, "You will not be going to sleep till you take a shower."

Orlando sighed and then Sally slapped him up him upside his head again saying, "Just do as she says, Orlando. We want to get this punishment over with, yes?"

Orlando heard that and said, "OK."

Orlando walked to his room and Rachel appeared and then watched as he picked up his clothes for night time and then walked out of his room and then Rachel grabbed him and then they walked toward Sally's room and she came out instantly without any problems and then they walked to her room and got her clothes of her choice. As that was happening, Orlando tried walking away, but Sally grabbed him and then Orlando screeched quietly and then Sally pulled him closer and placed her right arm around his shoulders and then Orlando said to himself, "You've gotta be shitting me. She's really ok with this. I want to live on my own again. Please leave. I want to be alone."

Sally looked at her and then Rachel appeared and said, "You tried running, yes?"

Orlando screeched and then Rachel said, "Good work, Sally. You two might just get through this if you keep this up."

Sally said, "Yes, ma'am."

Rachel said, "No running now."

Orlando said, "I'll try not to."

They walked to the 1st floor bathroom and then Orlando asked, "Why don't we just use the bathroom in your room? It would be a lot simpler that way."

Sally looked at him and then Rachel asked, "What makes you think that we'll be using my room to sleep, Orlando?"

Orlando said, "We're not going to use your room to sleep."

Rachel answered, "Of course not, Orlando. We're using your room."

Orlando heard that and Sally smiled and then Orlando asked, "Why is that exactly?"

Rachel answered, "Quite simple. Your room smells the best. It smells like you."

Orlando screeched and then Sally said, "Stop holding on to me so tightly."

Orlando answered, "She's become crazy."

Sally said, "I'll enjoy this punishment, even though I broke a promise. But that's ok."

Orlando said, "That is not ok and you know that."

Sally laughed and then Rachel appeared in front of the bathroom and then said, "Let's get this over with. Get undressed."

Orlando sighed and then Rachel looked at Orlando and then grabbed his clothes and took them off of him for him saying, "There you go, honey."

Orlando said, "I could have done it myself, mom."

Rachel said, "You were taking so damn long."

Orlando said, "Yes. It's just that I haven't been in a shower with either of you in a very long time making me nervous."

Sally asked, "What is there to be nervous about?"

Orlando pointed at their breasts and yelled, "Your breasts for one. And you are showing off your vagina like it is not a problem. This a problem. This shit illegal. Also, love between family members is illegal. We going to jail."

Sally laughed and then said, "So, that is your worry, yes?"

Rachel said, "His worry is the incest is illegal thing. Don't worry, no one will know about it, love."

Orlando said, "I doubt that very much, mom."

As they got into the bathtub, a man was watching them from the trees saying, "Boss, it seems that they just are about to have an orgy in the bathroom."

The boss said, "The Bradshaw's are about to have sex with one another. Bullshit. They know that kind of contact is illegal. Orlando sure has it rough. Do you think that you can get him out of the house, Arakaki?"

The man, Kazuma Arakaki answered, "I'll do my best. It definitely won't be easy."

The boss said, "Good, the Black Daggers are counting on you on succeeding, Arakaki."

Kazuma said, "I know. But why the hell do we even need Orlando anyway?"

The boss answered, "I want him to be mine and mine only Kazuma. He used to be the strongest Magician out of all of our forces in Black Dagger. Then they stripped him dry and made him start from scratch. He's been having it rough ever since that day. We want to help him. So, we will save him from this hellhole of a house."

Kazuma said, "Yes, ma'am."

As Kazuma continued to watch them from the trees.


End file.
